La Academia Damned Orman
by hoppiee.s
Summary: Una nueva academia se esta alzando en las profundidades de el "Bosque sin Nombre", y puede que este sea un verdadero problema para los integrantes del Raimon y...el mundo en general, ¿Sera esta la nueva versión de "La Academia Alius"? P.D.:Se aceptan OCS.
1. Prologo

_**"La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, cuando ya no tengas mas esperanza en tu alma, caerás en la profundidad de los mares oscuros..."**_

* * *

**Prologo**

Diez jóvenes estaban sentadas en ronda alrededor de una joven que sonreía a todas con bondad y cariño, era una joven verdaderamente perfecta en todos los sentidos, piel pálida como la nieve y sin ninguna imperfección, con una nariz pequeña y respingona, labios rojos como la sangre y fracciones delicadas, tenia el cabello color azul eléctrico que caía en cascada por su espalda, era un cabello precioso, brillante y delicado. Ah decir verdad todo en aquella joven resultaba precioso...excepto por una cosa, una solo imperfección, sus ojos, eran de un precioso color gris pálido, casi llegando al blanco, pero había algo raro en aquellos ojos, no tenían vida, eran como dos luces apagadas, salvo estas luces parecían nunca haber brillado antes, sus ojos eran preciosos, si, pero inservibles, ya que no podían cumplir con la única tarea para la que los ojos servían, no podían ver. Alrededor de esta joven de ojos inservibles estaban sentadas otras diez chicas, con las mismas fracciones delicadas de la primera joven, todas preciosas y perfectas, parecían brillar cada una a su manera, pero ellas en verdad no tenían ni una sola imperfección, ya que, a diferencia de la primera joven, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial, cada uno destilaba un sentimiento diferente, enojo, cansancio, felicidad, frialdad, cariño, amor, aprecio, muchos sentimientos, parecían miles de pares de estrellas brillando sin cansancio, a diferencia de la primera chica la cual pareciera que sus ojos fueran dos estrellas que habían perdido su brillo.

-Anda, Elecktra...-Pronuncio la cantarina voz de una chica pelirroja oscura, su cabello era brillante y desordenado, sus ojos brillaban de forma burlesca y divertida, eran de un color bordo brillante y estos eran tapados por unas tupidas pestañas negras, su piel blanca y perfecta como la porcelana.-Prometiste que nos contarías una historia esta noche.

La chica peliazul rió ligeramente.

-¿No creéis que estáis ya un poco crecidas para mis historias?-Dijo con una voz suave y tranquila.-En especial tu Diandra.

Diandra era una joven de cabello negro y piel nívea, con unos ojos de un hermoso color Sían, parecía ser la mayor de todas allí.

La anteriormente nombrada por la peliazul rió alegremente.

-Se que soy la mayor, pero eso no significa que sea la mas madura de nosotras.-Pronuncio burlonamente, a lo que todas soltaron una sonora carcajada.-Pero, anda Elecktra, cuenta, cuenta.

La joven sonrió cariñosamente.

-Bien, les contare la historia de como el amor una vez fue vencido por el odio...-Dijo corriendo un mechón de pelo de los ojos.-Pero luego quiero que todas os valláis a dormir, ¿Trato?-Dijo sonriendo de forma maternal a lo que recibió como respuesta un sonoro "SI"- Bien, creo que todo comenzó en un lugar llamado...bueno, no tiene un nombre exacto, pero yo lo llamare "El Bosque de los Malos Sentimientos"...

_Cuenta la historia del mundo, que un terrible día en el que el Odio (rey de los malos sentimientos, los defectos y las malas virtudes), convocó una reunión urgente a todos ellos. Todos los sentimientos negros del mundo y los deseos más perversos del corazón humano, llegaron a esta reunión en el "Bosque de los Malos Sentimientos" con curiosidad de saber cual era el propósito. Cuando estuvieron todos, habló el Odio y dijo: "Los he reunido aquí a todos, porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas matar a alguien"._

_Los asistentes no se extrañaron demasiado, pues era el Odio el que estaba hablando y siempre quería desquitarse de alguien. Sin embargo, todos se preguntaban entre sí quien sería tan difícil de asesinar, para que el Odio los necesitara a todos._  
_"Quiero que maten al amor", dijo. Muchos sonrieron malévolamente, pues más de uno le tenía ganas._  
_Al cabo de un año volvieron a reunirse y al escuchar el informe del "Mal Carácter", quedaron muy decepcionados: "Lo siento, lo intenté todo, pero cada vez que yo sembraba una discordia, el Amor la superaba y salía adelante". Fue entonces cuando muy diligente se ofreció la "Ambición", que haciendo alarde de su poder dijo: "En vista de que el Mal Carácter ha fracasado, iré yo. Desviaré la atención del Amor hacia el deseo por la riqueza y el poder. Eso nunca lo ignorará"._  
_Comenzó entonces la ambición el ataque hacia su víctima, quien efectivamente cayó herida, pero después de luchar por salir adelante, renunció a todo deseo desbordado de poder y triunfó de nuevo._  
_Furioso el Odio, envió a los Celos, quienes burlones y perversos, intentaban toda clase de artimañas y situaciones para despistar al Amor. Confundido lloró y pensó que no quería morir. Con valentía y fortaleza se impuso sobre ellos y los venció._  
_Año tras año, el Odio siguió en su lucha enviando a sus más hirientes compañeros. Envió a la Frialdad, la Dureza, el Egoísmo, al Orgullo, la Indiferencia, la Pobreza, la Enfermedad y a muchos otros que fracasaron siempre, porque cuando el Amor se sentía desfallecer, tomaba de nuevo fuerzas y todo lo superaba._  
_El Odio empezó a creer que realmente el Amor era invencible y de nuevo convocándolos a todos les dijo: "no hay nada que hacer, el Amor lo ha soportado todo; llevamos muchos años insistiendo y no hay manera de lograrlo"._  
_¡De pronto! de un rincón del salón, se levantó un sentimiento poco conocido, que vestía totalmente de negro, con un sombrero gigante que caía sobre su rostro y no lo dejaba ver. Su aspecto era fúnebre como el de la muerte y de todos los rincones de la estancia, dejó oír su terrible voz, al tiempo que decía: "yo mataré al Amor"._  
_Todos se preguntaban quien sería ese que pretendía hacer sólo, lo que ninguno había conseguido._  
_El Odio dijo: "ve y hazlo"._  
_Tan sólo había pasado un tiempo, cuando el Odio volvió a llamar a todos los malos sentimientos, para comunicarles después de mucho esperar, que por fin EL AMOR HABÍA MUERTO._  
_Todos estaban felices pero sorprendidos. Entonces el sentimiento del sombrero negro habló: "ahí os entrego finalmente al Amor, muerto y destrozado"... y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta con el ademán de retirarse. "Espera"... dijo el Odio._  
_"En tan poco tiempo lo eliminaste por completo, lo desesperaste y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por vivir. ¿Quién eres?"._  
_El sentimiento levantó por primera vez su horrible rostro y contestó: "SOY LA RUTINA"._

-Waaa...¿Y que paso después?-Pregunto con curiosidad una peliverde de ojos chocolate con fracciones angelicales.

La joven peliazulada sonrió.

-El Amor, al ser un sentimiento muy poderoso, renació, al principio siendo amistad, luego se convirtió en aprecio, creció un poco mas y se convirtió en cariño, siguió y siguió creciendo, hasta que se convirtió en hermandad y luego finalmente, volvió a ser amor...-Finalizo la chica.-Pues bien ya es casi media noche, es hora de ir a dormir.

Todas se retiraron tranquilamente hasta sus cuartos, dejando sola a peliazul.

-Te lo prometo mama, yo cuidare de ellas en tu lugar...-Dijo mirando la foto de una mujer pelinegra, de brillantes ojos plateados y piel nívea. La chica soltó un suspiro.-Si es que no termino como tu antes.

Entonces se recostó es su cómoda cama, cerro los ojos y durmió tranquilamente.

La mujer de la foto era la madre de las diez chicas que antes habían estado con la joven peliazul y también de ella. Lamentablemente su final había llegado justo en el momento de su ultimo parto, la mujer tenia problemas en los pulmones y en cuanto salio el ultimo bebe, su respiración se paro. Estuvo internada por meses y meses, conectada a miles de cables raros y justo en el día que sus ultimas dos hijas, quienes resultaron ser gemelas, cumplieron los 2 años de vida, el padre de las niñas tomo la dura decisión de desconectar a la mujer de el aparato que le permitía seguir con vida, y como ambas gemelas eran niñas aun, no recuerdan hasta hoy en día nada, y sus hermanas y padre, esperan que siga siendo así.

* * *

**Holiiisss ^-^, espero que sea de vuestro gusto, no soy muy buena en esto, no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero que hago de Inazuma Eleven.**

**P.D.:¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!^-^**


	2. Chapter1:La Destruccion de las Academias

**"La grandeza inspira envidia, la envidia engendra rencor y el rencor genera mentiras."**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: "La Destruccion de las Academias."**

En un castillo, en las profundidades del "Bosque Sin Nombre", en la sala de juntas, tres tronos se alsaban, en el primero estaba sentada una chica de ojos color Jade, cabello dorado como los rayos del sol y piel morena, la joven observaba a todos con desden y crueldad. En el segundo trono habia una joven de cabello violeta y ojos lilas, tenia la piel palida y era tan delgadada que pareciera como si con una sola caricia podria romperse, miraba a todos con arrogancia y odio. Y finalmente en el tercer trono, el del medio, el mas alto de todos, estaba sentada una chica de cabello azul electrico que caia limpiamente sobre uno de sus hombros hasta el suelo, sus ojos de un gris palido miraban a la nada y una sonrisa bondadosa y compasiba, casi maternal.  
De repente en la sala de la torre irrumpio una joven de cabello rosado y ojos negros, era palida como un vampido y su contextura era tan delgada que pareciera estar a punto romperse. Se paro en medio de los tres tronos y desde arriba las tres jovenes le miraron expectantes.  
-¿Me llamaban, ladys?-Pregunto la chica pelirrosa haciendo una reverencia.  
-Si no fuera asi tu no estarias aqui, ¿Verdad?-Dijo la suave y paciente voz de la chica ojigris.-Pero, dejandonos de estupideces, te hemos llamado aqui porque...-Hizo una pausa y se aclaro la garganta.-Ya es tiempo de que todos se enteren de nuestro poder, es tiempo de atacar.  
-Y hemos decidido que tu seras la primera...-Dijo la fria voz de la joven rubia.-Tu primer...-Se aclaro la garganta.-"encargo" es el Kirkwood, luego seguira el Raimon y finalmente el Zeus, si ganas a estos tres luego podras atacar a la escuela que tu quieras, ya conoces las reglas.  
-_"Si el capitan llegara a fracasar capitaneando a su equipo, esta persona sera desintegrada y pondran a alguien mas en su lugar."_-Resito la pelirosa.-Si, lady Arlett, lo se.  
-Pues bien, puedes retirarte entonces.-Hablo por primera vez la pelimorada.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Mientras tanto en el Raimon.  
Entrenaban tranquilmente cuando entonces...  
-CHICOS, EH, CHICOS...-Gritaba la mas pequeña de las managers.-Tengo malas noticias.  
Todos se reunieron alrededor de Haruna con cierta confusion reflejada en sus rostros.  
-¿Que pasa, Haruna?-Pregunto Mamoru.  
Pero cuando ella abrio la boca para contestarles, el cielo comenzo a nublarse y mas de un refusilo se vio en el orizonte. De repente, sorprendiendo oviamente a todos, un rayo de color amarillo cayo en el medio del campo y se imaginaran la sorpresa de los chicos cuando en el lugar donde cayo el rayo aparecieron un grupo de adolecentes con la apariencia mas extraña que huieran visto nunca, AH LOS POBRES SE LES HABIA CAIDO LA MANDIBULA AL SUELO (N/E: Lo cual debio de ser muy doloroso *-*).  
De entre todos los adolecentes varones que estaban de brazos cruzados se abrio paso una chica pelirosa, de ojos negros como el carbon y piel palida, tenia las fracciones delicadas y elegantes que cualquier angel solo soñaria con tener, pero toda esa belleza se fue al carajo en cuanto vieron la exprecion arrogante y cruel que portaba en el rostro la ojinegra.  
-Asi que este es el dichoso Raimon, ¿Eh?-Dijo mirando alrededor con una voz que le daria escalofrios al mismisimo Freddie Krugger.-Pues bien, almenos nuestro trabajo sera rapido.  
Giro su escalofriante vista a los jugadores del Raimon.  
-HOLA, RAIMON.-Saludo con voz potente a los adolecentes que seguian mirando a ella y a su equipo con ojos estupefactos. Derepente de Kami-sama sabe donde saco un balon negro y amarillo.-¿LES APETECE UN PARTIDO?  
Del otro lado del campo a Endo le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos y sonrio de oreja a oreja, mientras a sus compañeros, a las managers y a todo el equipo contrario le salian gotitas en la sien, el nunca cambiaria.  
-VALE.-Grito haciendo de megafono con las manos.  
Los misteriosos jovenes se acercaron caminando tranquilamente a los del Raimon y una vez estubieron frente a frente la chica volvio a mirar a todos con eso escalofriantes ojos.  
-Un gusto conocer al fin a los mundanos mas fuertes del mundo entero (N/E: La historia ocurre despues del mundial.)-Dijo tendiendo una mao a Endo.-Mi nombre es Jeeoy y este es mi equipo el Frixonne, sera un placer jugar con ustedes...o eso espero.  
Endo estrecho sonrientemente la fria mano de la chica, quien era obserbada con atencion por los dos "ex-alienigenas", pues, como es ovbio, esta situacion les resultaba muy familiar.  
Comenzaron el juego con el saque del Raimon, Pero en cuanto el delantero de fuego se empezo a acercar a el equipo contrario Jeeoy, como una exalacion, se movio rapidamente y le saco facilmente el balon, paso mas que facilmente a los centrocampistas y delanteros que itentaron robarle el balon, pareciera que ni se esforzara, entonces lanzo el balon al aire y uo de los delanteros de su mismo equipo pateo el balon con fuerza mientras gritaba "lluvia solar".  
-Mano..-Comenzo a decir Mamoru pero para cuando se dio cuenta el gol ya habia entrado en la porteria y estaba sonando el pitido que marcaba el primer gol.  
-No es posibles, fue...demasiado rapido..-Susurro nuestro querido peliazulado-medio emo.  
Y asi paso el primer tiempo, un gol tras otro (N/E: No hay nada muy interesante que contar.), Pero finalmente tuvo el final que tuvo que tener 0-16 a favor del Frixonne.  
-En fin, habeis perdido, no erais tan fuertes como contaban, mas bien sois unos inutiles...-Sonrio Jeeoy, a lo que todo su equipo solto una sonora carcajada burlona. Mientras los del Raimon apretaban los puños.-Pero en fin, a lo que vinimos, Attes, hazlo.-Luego de estas simples palabras un chico delantero del equipo, castaño de ojos sorprendentemente azules, tomo un balon y lo pateo con una fuerza inhumana, como era de esperarse el balón salio volando en dirección al Raimon (Por suerte era domingo) y lo hizo añicos, literalmente, no completamente, claro, pero si destruyo los mas importante en todo el Raimon, su escudo, el rayo.-En fin, ya me eh aburrido, vayámonos, el siguiente es el Zeus.  
Los del Raimon seguian sin salir de su asombro, ¡Habían destruido su instituto!, apretaron ferozmente los puños.  
-¡¿QUIEN TE AH DADO EL DERECHO DE DESTRUIR NUESTRO INSTITUTO?!-Ladro Natsumi enojada a la pelirosa.  
Jeeoy mostró cierto asombro en su rostro, pero rápidamente volvió a aparecer esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante  
-¿No lo sabíais?, vaya pensé que vosotros los mundanos prestabais atención a algo a su alrededor, pero pareciera que estuvieran ciegos-Dijo con ironía notoria en su voz.-Sois todos unos estúpidos.  
Natsumi enrojeció violentamente y de sus ojos parecieran salir chispas de lo enojada que se encontraba.  
-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE SEPAMOS, ESTÚPIDA?!-Le grito acercándose un poco mas, ya estaban frente a frente y la pelirroja parecía estar deseando con ansias poder darle una buena bofetada a aquella arrogante chica.-¡ACABAS DE DESTRUIR NUESTRA SECUNDARIA Y NI SIQUIERA HABÍAMOS ECHO UN TRATO SOBRE ESTO!, ¡¿QUIEN TE AH DADO PERMISO DE DESTRUIR NUESTRA ESCUELA, EH, QUIEN, QUIEN?!-Entonces la pelirroja levanto su mano bruscamente y le dio una buena bofetada a la pelirosa, quien giro el rostro al recibir el golpe.  
En ese entonces, Jeeoy se quedo quieta, con la mano marcada en la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe. En ese momentos...todos se quedaron tensos y quietos, incluidos los del equipo Frixonne.  
Jeeoy entonces giro su terrorífico rostro para mirar a Natsumi, una verdaderamente horrenda mueca de enojo atravesaba su rostro, deformando lo que al principio había sido un bello rostro, digno de un ángel.  
-Mira, bonita...-Comenzó con una aterradora voz que verdaderamente daba miedo.-Por si no te haz enterado, yo hago lo que se me pega la gana, te guste o no, pienso seguir destruyendo institutos, uno tras otro, hasta que ya no quede ninguno, porque esas son las ordenes dadas...-Sonrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa socarrona que empezaba hartar a todos ya.-Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso, que **TU** no podrás hacer **NADA** para impedirlo...-Alzo una mano, le pego una bofetada a la pelirroja y se dio media vuelta, pues como dicen ojo por ojo, diente por diente (N/E: Yo en el lugar de Natsumi le hubiera arrancado ambos ojos a esa zorra cabeza de chicle, y también dos de sus dientes de paso.)-Que te quede claro.-Finalizo mirando de reojo a Natsumi mientras permanecía de espaldas a esta.  
Se posiciono junto al resto de su equipo y justo en el momento antes de que el rayo amarillo le cayera arriba soltó una sonora y terrorífica carcajada.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Volviendo a la sala de los tronos...  
Las tres jóvenes de los tronos charlaban sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente en el Raimon.  
-Pienso, que tal vez se halla excedido un poco con la bofetada.-Hablo la de ojos pálidos.-No podemos andar por alli abofeteando a los humanos.  
La pelimorada sonrió burlonamente.  
-¡He!, ya sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo, diente por diente.-Dijo sonriendo la rubia, mientras la pelimorada asentía.  
-La chica mundana la golpeo, ella solo le estaba devolviendo el favor, defendiéndose.-Hablo razonablemente la pelimorada.  
-Ya..ya lo se, Annike, pero...-Comenzó nuevamente a hablar pero fue cortada por la rubia de nombre, Arlett.  
-Pero nada, Elecktra, tendrás que dejar de pensar siempre que todo rueda alrededor de bondad y amor, no todos los mundanos son amables y muchos de ellos se merecen una buena paliza.-Dijo Arlett con voz cansada.-Aun no me creo que...¿Como mierda hiciste para ganarnos y hacerte la mas fuerte de todas?  
La peliazulada sonrió socarronamente.  
-Vosotros sois y erais muy débiles, fue demasiado fácil aplastarlos como a simples cucarachas.-Hablo apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro.  
Ambas jóvenes se levantaron enfadadas.  
-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!-Le grito la pelimorada, Annike.  
-¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!-Le espeto enfadada Arlett.  
La peliazulada comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

**Hola ^^, ¿Que les pareció?, en mi opinión a estado muy aburrido, pero el siguiente sera mejor (espero).**

**En fin, acepto OC, si te quieres unir hablamos por MP :3.**

**Sin mas me retiro, ¡Que tengan un buen día! ^^**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S._


	3. Chapter 2: Yuri Terumi

_**"La familia, las únicas personas que estamos seguros de que nunca nos abandonaran."**_

**Capitulo Dos: Yuri Terumi, la Media-Hermana de Afuro.  
**

En las profundidades del "Bosque Sin Nombre", dos jóvenes corrían como locas, tan rápido que hasta al mismísimo viento le costaría alcanzarlas.

-¡VAMOS SÍA, CORRE, PERRA, CORRE!-Gritaba la pelirroja mientras corría como si godzila le estuviera siguiendo.

-N-NANENETTE, ESPERA NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO QUE ME CAIGO..-Decía siguiéndole una peliblanca que pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a morir de un paro cardíaco.

-ESTAMOS LLEGANDO TARDE Y TODO PORQUE TE QUEDASTE DISTRAIDA MIRANDO A ESE HUMANO, NUESTRAS HERMANAS ESTARAN PREOCUPADAS-Gritaba furiosa la pelirroja de ojos rojos oscuros.-TUVIMOS QUE HABER VUELTO AL CASTILLO HACE HORAS, NO PIENSO VOLVER A ACOMPAÑARTE NUNCA MAS A NINGUNO DE TUS "PASEITOS" PORQUE SE QUE...WAAAA...-Y entonces se fue a la mierda (N/E: Perdonen el vocabulario, pero fue lo que realmente paso.), se había tropezado con una rama y había caído de bruces al duro suelo, o bueno, no exactamente al suelo, cayo sobre una gran pila de...excremento, debió de ser hermoso

La albina se quedo quieta en su lugar, callada, con los ojos estupefactos clavados en la pobre chica permanecía en el suelo, sin embargo la chica no permaneció mucho en esta posición ya que estallo en sonoras carcajadas burlonas.

-No te rías y ayúdame a levantarme.-Le espeto furiosa la joven que permanecía sentada en el suelo.

La joven peliblanca sonrió de forma burlona y saco una rama de Kami-sama sabe donde. La pelirroja le miro con cara de "¿Y tu?¿Que mierda haces ahora?"

-No me mires así, que no pienso tocarte, te voy avisando.-Dijo la ojiceleste, le extendió la rama y la ojiroja tomo una de las puntas. La pelibanca hizo una mueca como si le acabaran de dar una patada en el estomago.-¡Dios, Nanenette!, que peste tan horrible tienes, tendremos que lavarte con ácido para que te la quites.

Nanenette (La pelirroja) le miro de forma iracunda.

-Si no te callas pronto, Sía, tu seras la próxima en caer.-Dijo incorporándose, hizo una expresión de asco y trato por todos los medios de no respirar. Y entonces se le prendió el foquito, es decir tuvo una idea.-Sía, querida hermana mía, ven a darme un abrazo.

Sía (La peliblanca), palideció de tal forma que seria difícil distinguir cual era su pelo y cual era su rostro.

-N-No gracias, estoy bien así.-Dijo retrocediendo.

Y entonces la peliblanca comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, siendo perseguida muy de cerca por la peliblanca que literalmente se había ido a la mierda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por otro lado, una pequeña peliazul tamborileaba nerviosamente sus dedos contra su regazo.

_"Donde se habrán metido esas dos, debieron llegar al castillo hace ya tres horas..."_ pensó nerviosamente, cuando entonces sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ellas pronto regresaran a casa, Elecktra.-Dijo una fría voz femenina.

Ella poso su mano sobre la de la chica y suspiro pesadamente.

-Lose, Kasumi-san, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellas...-Dijo apretando ambas manos en puños sobre su regazo.-No me perdonaría jamas si algo les sucediera.

La chica pelipateda levanto una ceja exeptica.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto, tu no siempre podrás estar allí para ellas, tienes que entenderlo, tienes la salud muy rebajada Elecktra, si sigues frustrandote solo empeoraras tu condición.-Su voz sonaba gélida, como siempre, pero por un momento, por un solo y pequeño momento, le pareció escuchar un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.-Que se te meta en la cabeza de una buena vez, tu no eres su niñera para andar siempre detrás de tus hermanas.

La joven peliblanca giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió fuera de la habitación a paso firme.

_"Esta chica nunca dejara de ser estúpida preocupándose siempre por los __demás..."_ Fue su pensamiento cuando miro de reojo a la peliazul que permanecía de espaldas a la puerta del pasillo, sonrió gelidamente. _"Se preocupa hasta de quienes no somo su familia ni responsabilidad, no creí que existiera ese grado de testarudez."_

Y salio sin mas de la habitación.

La peliazul por su lado sonreía cariñosamente, mirando a la nada con sus ojos sin vida.

-Así que si me quieres después de todo, Kasumi-san.-Murmuro la ojiblanca ensanchando su sonrisa.-Te preocupas por mi.

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente dejando a la vista, de quienes no sean Elecktra claro esta, a dos jóvenes, ambas completamente empapadas y temblando.

-Nanenette y Sía Graimane, ¿Donde os habíais metido?-Dijo parándose del suelo y acercándose a paso firme a ambas jóvenes. Y entonces abrazo a ambas repentinamente.-No volváis a asustarme así pedazo de zoquetes, ¿Porque están mojadas?

-Es que tuvimos que darle un baño a Nanenette, fuimos al lago y termine bañándome yo también.-Hablo Sía con la voz temblando.

La peliazul puso una expresión de confucion total.

-Pero, ¿Porque tuviste que darte un baño, Nanenette?-Preguto Elecktra poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ambas jóvenes rieron nerviosamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto con los del Raimon...**

Al día siguiente de la destrucción del Raimon, estaban todos reunidos alrededor del señor Hibiki y la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Bien, chicos, tenemos que partir lo antes posible a la secundaria Zeus, como ya os habéis dado cuenta, quien los volverá a acompañar sera la entrenadora Hitomiko, ya que tenéis que formar al equipo mas fuerte de todos, ya se que os habéis ganado ya ese titulo, pero ahora tenéis que ser el doble de buenos, para poder vencer a la Academia Damned Orman...-Frunció el ceño.-La academia para monstruos de mejor grado de todas.

Ante esto ultimo todos se quedaron en shock.

-A-A-Acaba de decir M-M-M-Monstruos.-Tartamudeo Endo.

-Pero, es imposible, ¿Verdad?, digo...-Hablo mirando a todos Goenji.-Los monstruos no existen.

Fudou comenzó a reír nerviosamente, ya que, puedes ser todo el macho-man que quieras, pero al recordar los escalofriantes ojos de Jeeoy, a cualquiera le entra miedo, esa chica en verdad parecía un monstruo.

-De seguro es solo una broma, muy mala por cierto, de este vejete, ¿No?-Dijo mientras codeaba al anciano.

El señor Hibiki y la entrenadora suspiraron pesadamente.

-Según las informaciones, las habladurías y el poder sobrenatural que muestran los estudiantes.-Hablo la entrenadora.-Tenemos asegurado que la Academia Damned Orman es solo para monstruos.

-Es imposible, los monstruos no existen.-Dijeron todos a mismo tiempo, todos excepto una sola persona, Haruna.

-Chicos, es muy lógico mirad, su instituto esta situado en el corazón de un bosque al que nadie quiere acercarse, el nombre de tu academia quiere decir _"Bosque de los Malditos"_ y ademas, ¿Soy la única que a notado las orejas puntiagudas de los jugadores del Frixonne ayer?¿Y que hay de los escalofriantes ojos de Jeeoy?-Dijo dando un paso adelante._  
_

-¡Y su capitana!, se refería a nosotros como "mundanos"-Dijo Kidou pensativo.

-Que son monstruos, es la explicación mas lógica que puede haber sobre ellos.-Hablo Aki.

-Pero, entonces...-Comenzó a decir Kazemaru.-¿Que clase de monstruo es Jeeoy?

Un silencio dubitativo fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

-¡Eso no importa!, lo importante ahora es vencerlos y para eso necesitamos a...-Comenzó a decir Endo.

-Nosotros.-Hablo una voz a sus espaldas.-Nos necesitan a nosotros.

Todos se giraron y vieron a nada mas ni menos que a Haruya Nagumo, que era quien habia hablado, y a Zuzuno Fuusuke.

-Exactamente.-Hablo Hitomiko.-Yo los eh llamado.

-Vaya.-Dijo Endo.-Pues, sera un gusto jugar fútbol con ustedes.

-Claro que lo sera.-Dijo con voz gelida Zuzuno.

-Por supuesto.-Lo apoyo Nagumo.

A todos les salio una gota al estilo anime en la sien.

-Bueno...-Dijo Hitomiko.-Todos a la caravana Inazuma, ahora.

Todos subieron y se encaminaron rápidamente al lugar en el que debería de estar situado el instituto Zeus.

Llegaron frenaron justo delante del instituto Zeus, que mas bien parecía un platillo volador.

-¿Estais seguros que los del Zeus son divinidades, porque mas bien su instituto parece la casa de un extraterrestre.-Hablo Nagumo.

-Claro que lo somos, imbécil.-Hablo la inconfundible voz de Afuro Terumi.-Solo que el que hizo el plano de la escuela no tenia muy exacto lo que eran los dioses.

A todos les bajo una gota por la sien.

-Esa fue la explicación mas estúpida que eh oído en toda mi vida.-Hablo una chica junto a Afuro, mientras este se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Tu cállate.-Dijo desviando la mirada intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

Ambos iban saliendo por la entrada del Zeus que, seguramente, todos conocen y como a mi me da bastante fiaca describirla, pues imagínensela.

-¡Afuro!, tiempo sin verte.-Saludo Endo.

-Hola, Endo.-Saludo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica que iba junto a Terumi.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yuri Terumi.-Saludo fríamente, tenia un asento bastante particular al hablar.

A todos se les callo la mandíbula al suelo, Yuri era una chica muy bonita, pero era muy diferente a Afuro, Su cabello era negro azabache, que le llegaba a media espalda, tenia algunos mechones cayendo sobre su cara, sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre, piel pálida y perfecta como porcelana, delgada pero no demasiado, era una de esas pequeñas muñecas de porcelana antiguas con las que las niñas solo soñaban con igualarse.

-Es mi hermana.-Dijo Afuro rodando los ojos al ver la cara de idiotas que tenían los chicos.

-Media-hermana-Corrigió la chica.

-Lo que sea.-Replico el.

-¿H-Hermana?-Pregunto Fubuki algo ruborizado.

**Holaaaaaaa^^**

**¿Que tal les pareció?, espero les halla gustado.**

**¡Que tengan buen día y que no le muerdan las pulgas!**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S._


	4. Chapter 3: Alto Precio

_**"Podrás romper y destrozar el cuerpo y corazón de alguien, pero realmente lo abras matado cuando hallas también acabado con su alma."**_

**Capitulo Tres: ¡Victoria!, Pero a un Alto Precio.**

En la sala del trono (Ustedes saben donde.) charlaban tranquilamente Annike, Arlett y Elecktra sobre el próximo partido, Raimon vs. Frixonne.

-Si ella llega a perder, juro por lo que sea que no pienso tener piedad...-Hablaba Arlett con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Annike asintió en acuerdo con la joven rubia.

-De ninguna manera, las ordenes ya se han dictado y nosotras al ser las tres capitanas de los tres equipos mas fuertes, debemos asegurarnos de que sean cumplidas.-Dijo la oji-lila mirando de soslayo a Elecktra que permanecía en silencio, jugueteando con sus manos.

La peliazul soltó un suspiro, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos capitanas.

-¿Que?-Preguntaron al usino ambas jóvenes.

La aludida levanto el rostro y sonrió tristemente a ambas adolescentes.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída, ¿De que estamos hablando?-Pregunto.

-De las posibilidades de que el equipo de Chamanager pierda ante el Raimon.-Dijo la de ojos Jade mientras hacia gestos con las manos restandole importancia.

La sonrisa de la de ojos pálidos se borro repentinamente y bajo la mirada a sus manos nuevamente.

-Seria una verdadera lastima que perdiera...-Dijo en un suspiro la peliazul.

La pelimorada frunció el ceño confundida y medianamente enojada por la actitud de su compañera.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Pregunto mientras bufaba.

-Es tan joven...-Dijo mientras jugueteaba con un peluche de Hiroto que...no mentira, un peluche de gato que Kami-sama sabe de donde salio.-Ya sabes, tanto talento desperdiciado.

La joven rubia soltó una ligera risita.

-Ni que ella fuera una supermegaipergenialmaster del fútbol.-Dijo sonriendo la rubita, mientras la pelimorada sonreía de lado ante el medianamente negro humor de su amiga.

Elecktra normalmente le hubiera reprendido diciendo que no estaba bien burlarse de los demás, sin embargo, la niña peliazul parecía no haberla escuchado.

-Tanta vida por delante..-Decía mas para si misma que para las otras dos jóvenes.-Tantas experiencias, tanto amor, tanta felicidad y muchos sentimientos mas que posiblemente no pueda vivir solo por el echo de..haber perdido un partido de fútbol, es tan triste, no me imagino a mi misma en su lugar.

Arlett rodó los ojos, mientras Annike hacia visco, amabas en señal de fastidio.

-Ya, ya, ya, sin embargo, no hay nada que tu o yo o cualquiera de las demás pueda hacer...-Dijo rodando los ojos la rubia teñida hija de...ejem, es decir, Arlett.-Absolutamente nada.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla blanquecina de la joven Elecktra Graimane.

-Tienes razón, el destino de Jeeoy Chamanager fue sellado en el momento en que accedió a ser parte de este instituto...-Dijo con la voz quebrada mirando a la nada como siempre la peliazul.-El de todas lo fue, para nuestra desgracia.

Las tres se difundieron en un silencio sepulcral, pensando en como pudieron haber sido tan estúpidas de haber accedido a ser parte del _"Proyecto Monstruosidad"_

-En..en fin, hay que ir a ver el partido de Frixonne, vayámonos.-Hablo Annike parándose de su trono.

Y sin mas las tres salieron de la habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto en el instituto Zeus...**

-¡¿Tu hermana?!-Preguntaron por decimosexta vez los del Raimon.

Mientras a la pobre Yuri Terumi le caía un gota al estilo anime, mientras era observada por todos aquellos jóvenes que apenas conocía, ¿Tan difícil era creer que Afuro tenia una hermana?¿Es que el nunca hablaba de ella o que?

-Si, exactamente, **MI** hermana..-Siendo rodeado por un aura oscura.-Y si os llegáis acercar a ella mas de lo debido, pienso arrancarles el pellejo, los ojos, y el cabello, para luego dar de comer sus órganos a unos perros callejeros, ¿Quedo claro?

Todos dieron un paso atrás temblando, mientras asentían frenéticamente.

Yuri, por otro lado, estaba sonrojada y rodaba los ojos por la vergonzosa y sobre-protectora actitud de su medio-hermano.

_"El sufre de Kidouquitiquis -_-U" _Pensaron todos, menos Kidou, mientras una gota le caía por la sien.

_"¡Así se habla!"_ Pensó el estratega. (N/E: Ay, Yuuto -_-U)

La pelinegra se aclaro la garganta.

-Afuro..-Le llamo.

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, si, a lo que vinimos..-Dijo el joven afrodito (Asdasdasadasdasd.. :3 3)-Nos hemos enterado ya de que la próxima secundaria que el Frixonne atacara sera la nuestra y también que habéis venido a ayudar...

-Pero no aceptaremos su ayuda..-Dijo Yuri de brazos cruzados.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Con que creéis que podéis vosotros solos con el Frixonne, ¿Eh?-Dijo Goenji con un ligero tic en el ojo, reprimiendo las ganas de pegar un pelotazo a ambos.-Pues deberíais saber que...

-No la haz dejado terminar..-Dijo Afuro, levantando una mano en clara señal de _"Cállate"_-No aceptamos vuestra ayuda a menos que nos dejéis unirnos a la caravana Inazuma y jugar con ustedes, ¿Aceptáis?

Todos se giraron a mirar expectantes a la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Aceptamos.-Anuncio la aludida.

Yuri y Afuro sonrieron.

...

Una vez adentro del campo dieron a Afuro y a Yuri unos uniformes y todos comenzaron a calentar.

-Y..esa capitana, Jeeoy, ¿Es tan terrorífica como dicen todos?-Pregunto Afuro a Endo, Fubuki y Goenji, mientras estiraba junto a Yuri, ambos hermanos en todo el calentamiento no se habían separado, principalmente porque Afuro no quería que ninguno se le acercara.

A los tres del Raimon les recorrió un escalofrió al recordar aquellos ojos tan hermosos y al mismo tiempo tan aterradores, ¿Serian todos los monstruos así?¿Con esa convinacion de belleza y terror?, esperaban que no.

-Da mas miedo que el director bailando en tanga.-Dijo Endo con la mirada perdida, Yuri soltó una ligera risita.-Sus ojos negros dan la sensación de que estuviera apunto de asesinarte. Y cuando se enoja, oh, hay es mucho peor. Todos sus jugadores tienen esa extraña convinacion de belleza y al mismo tiempo miedo, son unos monstruos.

A ambos hermanos les recorrió un escalofrió.

En medio del campo, repentinamente y asustando a todos, cayo un rayo de color amarillo, ya saben, la clásica entrada del Frixonne.

Al ver a Jeeoy por primera vez, Afuro y Yuri entendieron a lo que se refería Endo al decir _"Extraña convinacion de belleza y al mismo tiempo miedo.""Sus ojos negros dan la sensación de que estuviera a punto de asesinarte"_ sin duda todos eran de una belleza excepcional, pero con un rostro monótono y sin emociones, solamente Jeeoy sonreía socarronamente.

-Oh, ¡Mirad eso!, si son los inútiles bebes del Raimon.-Dijo con aquella terrorífica voz característica, daba tanto miedo que hasta el frió de Zuzuno Fuusuke casi se pone a temblar.-¿Que?¿Os doy miedo?-Pregunto acercándose lentamente, siendo seguida por su equipo. Entonces se fijo en Yuri, Afuro, Nagumo y Zuzuno.-¿Y habéis traído a cuatro amigos mas porque no pueden ustedes solos?, ¡Ja!, me dais pena.

-¡DÉJATE DE CHACHARA YA JEEOY, ME ESTOY ABURRIENDO!-Se escucho un grito desde las gradas del Zeus, todos giraron su vista y lograron divisar a tres preciosas chicas, la que había gritado, una rubia de ojos color Jade, iba vestida con un elegante vestido de color dorado hasta el suelo y miraba a todos con enojo y superioridad, junto a ella se encontraba un joven pelimorada de ojos color lila con un largo vestido como el de la otra joven, pero este de color violáceo y sus ojos miraban a todos de forma burlesca y socarrona, en medio de ambas se encontraba una chica pequeña, tal vez unos 10 u 8 centímetros mas pequeña que las otras dos, de ojos color gris pálido-casi blanco con cabello color azul eléctrico en una trenza que le legaba hasta las pantorrillas, sin duda la mas hermosa de las tres, sus ojos, a diferencia de las otras dos, miraban a la nada sin vida y sin brillo, como si los hubieran apagado, traía un vestido mucho mas hermoso que el de las otras dos, de color blanco. Las dos primeras daban incluso mucho mas miedo que Jeeoy, mientras que la mas pequeña, la del medio, pareciera que no podría lastimar ni siquiera a una mosca.

-E-Eh, si, Lady Arlett, discúlpeme.-Por primera vez los del Raimon pudieron apreciar una ligera nota de temor en la voz de la joven pelirosa, quien parecía querer desaparecer de allí.

La del medio, la peliazul, sonrió maternalmente a Jeeoy y se sentó en su lugar, dejando con la boca abierta, y babeando, a casi todos.

-MAS TE VALE NO PERDER..-Le grito la pelimorada.

La pelirosa se había puesto rígida y mantenía sus manos a los costados.

-S-SI, Lady Annike.-Dijo nerviosamente Jeeoy bajando la mirada.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, admirando como tan solo la presencia de aquellas dos jóvenes había echo que aquella pelirosa de ojos terroríficos se hubiera puesto nerviosa.

-Bien, Raimon, juguemos.-Dijo la chica pelirosa recobrando la compostura, aunque todos notaban como le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

-Si.-Dijo Endo.

Los del Raimon se acercaron a la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Vieron como solo el echo de que le hablaran la a puesto nerviosa, ¿Porque sera?-Se pregunto Kidou.

-Pues es muy obvio, ¿No?-Hablo Yuri rodando los ojos.

Todos le miraron expectantes.

-Es obvio que esas tres chicas son sus superiores.-Dijo como si le estuviera explicando que las vacas no pueden volar.(N/E: ¿Quien dice que no pueden?, Malditos bullyngas ¬¬*)

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información.

-Bueno pues, cambiando de tema, Endo, tu seras el portero, Yuri, Fubuki, seran defensas..-Dijo Hitomiko, Shirou por otro lado le dio una media sonrisa coqueta a Yuri, a lo que esta se sonrojo notablemente, esto sucedía mientras Afuro le juraba la muerte mentalmente a Fubuki.-Afuro de centrocampista junto a Nagumo y Zuzuno, Goenji, Hiroto y Kidou de delanteros y finalmente Midorikawa y Toramaru de libero.

Todos se colocaron en sus puestos y ambos capitanes se dieron la mano.

-¡BUENA SUERTE, CHAMANAGER!.-Se escucho desde las gradas, era la pequeña y preciosa peliazul que sonreía maternalmente a la joven, Jeeoy le correspondió la sonrisa amigablemente.-¡Y A USTEDES TAMBIÉN RAI..!-Pero algo la interrumpió, entre las otras dos chicas le habían tapado la boca con ambas manos y la habían vuelto a sentar. Los chicos sonrieron, al menos uno de los monstruos era mas o menos amigable.

-Ustedes no se merecen las buenas suertes de Lady Elecktra, malditas escorias.-Hablo Attes, mirándolos de esa manera tan aterradora. De echo todos los del equipo Frixonne le miraban de aquella manera, todos menos Jeeoy.

-Pues ella a decidido brindárnoslas.-Hablo Yuri mirandolo desafiante.-Así que te jodes.

Attes se limito a gruñir y apretar los puños.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a jugar o que?-Hablo Jeeoy cruzada e brazos.

Todos se dirigieron a sus puestos y comenzaron con el saque del Frixonne, Attes avanzo entre sus compañeros y los del otro equipo hasta que quedo gusto frente a Yuri y sonrió maquiavelicamente.

-Te enseñare porque bonita, los de tu calaña no pueden recibir cumplidos ni felicitaciones, de criaturas como Lady Elecktra, Lady Annike o Lady Arlett...-Dijo mientras lanzaba el balón hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudiera saltar el también.

-Arena movediza.(N/E: Inventado por mi ya que me olvide de preguntarle las supertecnicas a la dueña del OC, como decía, soy muuuuuuuuyyyyyy distraiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaa...)-Murmuro Yuri y debajo de los pies de Attes apareció, como es obvio, unas arenas movedizas y el comenzó a undirse.-Siento decírtelo querido, pero los de mi "calaña" somos geniales..-Dijo y entonces salto y pateo desde el aire con fuerza hacia Afuro. El balón mientras se dirigía al afrodito (:3) comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura de color blanca, el chico pateo con fuerza el balón y esta se convirtió en un aura plateada. Mientras ambos gritaban juntos _"Fusión Divina"_, el balón se abrió paso entre los jugadores del Frixonne y llego ante el portero, quien reacciono rápidamente eh hizo su supertecnica _"Guerreros Monstruosos"_, pero no fue suficiente y entro de lleno en la porteria.

-Waaa...¡Genial!.-Se escucho desde las gradas la voz de Elecktra.-¡Auch!, ¿Porque recurren a la violencia?-Pregunto puesto que Annike y Arlett le habían dado un buen zape por la cabeza.

Attes y Jeeoy por otro lado apretaban furiosamente los puños.

-Continúen intentando llegar a la portería y mas les vale marquen un gol.-Se escucho la voz de Annike desde las gradas.

Y asi continuo el partido (N/E: No soy buena describiendo este partido, lo intente pero...me salio del asco TT-TT), Entre goles de el niño afrodito y Yuri, chillidos de emocion de parte de Elecktra y golpes por parte de Annike y Arlett.

PEEEEEEEEEP...

5-8, a favor del Raimon.

Mientras los chicos festejaban, Yuri observaba como Jeeoy se tiraba al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras era abrazada por un Attes tambien envuelto en lagrimas.

-Ehh...chicos, mirad eso.-Hablo Kazemaru quien también miraba la escena atónito.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando extrañados como ambos adolescentes junto a todo su equipo lloraban desconsoladamente.

-¿Porque lloran?, solo a sido un partido...-Dijo extrañado Nagumo.

-Es totalmente normal el que rompan en lagrimas...-Hablo una dulce voz a sus espaldas, todos se giraron y observaron a la pequeña y preciosa Elecktra, quien tenia una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, junto a ella estaban sus dos compañeras quienes tenían una exprecion seria, con los labios tan apretados que formaban una linea. La peliazul suspiro pesadamente, mirando a la nada.-Felicidades Raimon, habéis ganado a el equipo de primer nivel de la Academia Damned Orman.

-Osea, son mas equipos..-Dijo Endo.

-Efectivamente, son cuatro equipos, habéis ganado a uno, faltan tres, les deseo la mejor de las suertes.-Dijo de nuevo la peliazul.

Todos murmuraron un leve "gracias"

-Emmm...etto, señorita..-Hablo Toramaru timidamente, aunque la chica no aparentaba ser mas grande que el, supuso que seria mejor llamarla "señorita".-Sigo sin entender porque están llorando, solo a sido un partido.

La exprecion triste en la cara de la joven se agrando mas.

-Es que, el siclo de vida de la señorita Jeeoy y su equipo, a acabado.-Dijo "observando", según los del Raimon, a la nada.-Me temo yo, que nuestro instituto tiene unas reglas muy claras, si pierdes un partido, cuando es una misión de su importancia, se te sera arrebatado junto a tu equipo el don de la vida y como habéis visto la joven Jeeoy a perdido.

Todos se quedaron helados y pálidos.

-E-E-E-Eso significa que...-Comenzó a decir Endo con los ojos como platos.

-Efectivamente...-Dijo Annike.-Debemos desintegrarla.

Haruna cayo desmayada, pero fue atrapada por Elecktra, quien la dejo delicadamente sobre el césped.

-Si..es algo traumante para muchos.-Dijo arrogantemente Arlett.

Ambas acompañantes rodaron los ojos.

-Como sea, a lo que vinimos.-Dijo Annike, mientras caminaba en dirección a el equipo Frixonne.-Jeeoy Chamanager, da la cara.

Jeeoy se acerco temerosamente a la joven de ojos lila.

-Jeeoy Chamansger, una vampiresa del clan Inframundo, 10 años de edad, huérfana y capitana del equipo Frixonne...-Hablo

Arlett como si estubiera recitando un poema.

-Haz sido condenada por el grave echo de haber fallado ante simples mundanos...-Le siguio Annike.

Elecktra soltó un suspiro y se posiciono frente a la joven pelirosa.

-La condena sera la desintegración.-Dijo con voz quebrada, levanto una mano y...

-¡Espere!-Hablo Jeeoy, fue corriendo en direccion al capitan del Raimon y pues...lo abrazo fuertemente.-Fue un gusto jugar con ustedes.-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, se separo y y camino hacia su equipo.-¡Hasta otra vida jugadores del Raimon!

Sin mas, Elecktra simplemente chasqueo los dedos y un rayo de color azul cayo sobre ellos, haciéndolos desaparecer...

* * *

**Hola, hola personishas preciosas, un capitulo mas, espero les gustara, lo iba a subir ayer ^^, pero...la reputisimisima luz se corto ¬¬**

**En fin, necesito dos Oc para que formen parte del Fortillence, el equipo en el que la querida Elecktra es capitana...**

**Lo que necesito es...**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Especie: (Tengan en cuenta que la Academia Damned Orman es solo para monstruos.)**

**Familia:**

**Historia:**

**Puesto: (Delantera noooo, por favor se los suplico.)**

**Actitud:**

**Apariencia:**

**Pareja: (Cualquiera, excepto por Nagumo, Zuzuno, Afuro, Dylan, Hiroto, Fudou, Midorikawa, Kidou, Kazemaru, Endo, Fidio, Fubuki y Goenji.)**

**En fin, eso es todo, adioooooss...**

**¡No miren bajo su cama!**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S._


	5. Chapter 4: ¡Un Día de Spa!

_**"La vida no es fácil princesa, a llegado la hora de quitarse la corona y ponerse la armadura."**_

**Capitulo Cuatro: ¡Un Día de Spa!, Gracias a una Enfermedad..**

**Pov Kasumi.**

-Señorita Graimane, su salud se a debilitado en estos últimos días...-Hablo la mujer con esa estúpida voz de robot que acostumbran a tener los médicos.-Si usted se sigue esforzando de mas y poniéndose nerviosa, se pondrá peor...-Chasqueo la lengua, _¿Porque mierda no le decía que se estaba muriendo lentamente de una buena vez?¿O porque no la conectaba a alguno de esos extraños aparatos que estaban detrás de mi?.-_Le recomiendo que se aleje por un tiempo de las tensiones, discusiones y...-Soltó un suspiro, _Dramática_.-Eh escuchado que hay un Spa muy cerca de aquí, deberías ir a relajarte...-Se giro hacia mi y me examino con la mirada como si fuera un extraño experimento del gobierno, ¿Que nunca había visto a una chica o que?-Y..usted, le recomendaría que comiera mas, esta...muy pálida.-Sonreí de lado.

Elecktra bajo de la camilla y engancho su brazo al mio.

-No se preocupe, ella ah sido así desde siempre, es que...-Hablo mientras sonreía amablemente a la mujer.-No le fascina la idea de estar al sol.-Solté una leve risita burlona, ¡Claro que no me gustaba el sol!-En fin, gracias por la sugerencia de el Spa.

Lo siguiente que supe es que era arrastrada por un pequeño ser en dirección a...¡Ve tu a saber donde!

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿A donde me llevas, enana?-Pregunte tratando de que me soltara de su fuerte agarre.

Ella paro su caminar y aflojo un poco su agarre.

-Hay que ir a buscar a las demás para ir al Spa..-Dijo tan emocionada que pensé que de un momento a otro se pondría a dar saltos.-Me acompañaras, ¿Verdad?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.-Oh, ¡Vamos, Kasumi-san!, sera un día de chicas, ya sabes, fuera de la academia, relajadas, tal vez vayamos a dar un paseo, ¿Que dices?

Dude unos momentos, sonaba bien, un día solo para chicas, sin preocupaciones y...tal vez podría llegar a...verle. (N/E: 13.13, ¿Quien sera?)

-Esta bien...-A penas pronuncie estas palabras volví a ser arrastrada en dirección, como ahora lo sabia, a la Damned Orman.

...

-¡Llegamos!-Anuncie cuando atravesamos la verja de la entrada.

Casi al instante un montón de cabezas se comenzaron a asomar por entre los arbustos y arboles.

-Eh, ya estáis aquí..-Hablo la conocida voz de Sía, una pequeña peliblanca de ojos zafiros brillantes, la hermana de Elecktra.

-Eso es lo mismo que acaba de decir, ¡Mema!-Le espeto fastidiada Nanenette, dándole un ligero zape por la cabeza, era una joven con el cabello corto como el de un hombre y totalmente desordenado, lo cual si lo piensas, seria un corte bastante feo, pero ella le hacia ver bien, sus ojos eran de un naranja pálido precioso, otra de las hermanas de Elecktra.

Rodé lo ojos divertida, estas dos nunca cambiarían...

-Dejad ya de pelear de una buena vez las dos...-Hable al ver la cara de frustración y la respiración ligeramente pesada de mi amiga, si había algo que ella odiaba ese algo era que sus hermanas pelearan.-La medica a dicho que vuestra hermana no tiene que frustrarse y mucho menos ponerse nerviosa.

Ambas menores se quedaron calladas, avergonzadas por su actitud.

-Como sea..-Dijo rápidamente Elecktra, seguramente para que no se preocuparan.-La medica también a dicho que tengo que relajarme y nos recomendó un Spa que esta cerca de su consultorio, así que me dije _"¿Porque no vamos todas juntas en un día de chicas fuera del instituto?"_-Sonreí burlonamente, ella no había estado pensando en eso, estoy segura.-¿Que dicen?

Todas se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, procesando la información.

-Pues..-Hablo Sonata, una castaña de cabello largo hasta encima de las rodillas, piel pálida y ojos azules hielo.-Yo me apunto.

Yo y la peliazul sonreímos.

-Yo igual...-Dijo Basallik, una bonita castaña de cabello ondulado hasta media espalda, ojos raros color verde limón claro y piel pálida, También hermana de Elecktra y Sía Y Nanenette.-Y Gennix, Karin, Akeelah y Diandra también.-Apunto al resto de sus hermanas.-Sera divertido.

-¡Me apunto!-Anuncio Nanenette.

-¡Yo igual!-Dijo Sía, dando pequeños saltos.

-Cuenten conmigo...-Dijeron al usino Yedra y Fractalia, dos pequeñas niñas mellizas de cabello color rosado hasta los hombros, ojos negros y piel sorprendente pálida, hermanas menores de Elecktra.

**Fin Pov Kasumi.**

...

Las jóvenes al salir del Spa llamado _"Llanto de estrellas" (o_oU)_ cada quien se fue por su lado, Basallik, Gennix, Karin, Akeelah, Diandra, Yedra y Fractalia se dirigieron a el centro comercial, por otro lado, las demás se dirigieron a ese lugar al que todos llamaban _"Bosque del hada"_, todas llevaban un atuendo diferente al que ocupaban normalmente. Todas iban descalzas para andar mas cómodas y llevaban vestidos también para mayor comodidad, incluida, aunque no lo crean, Nanenette que había sido obligada a dejar su estilo de hombre.

-¿Creéis que realmente habrá hadas en ese bosque?-Pregunto Sía, quien era la menor allí por si no sabíais, en tono inocente.

Todas rieron divertidas por la ocurrencia de la menor.

-No, las hadas se extinguieron hace ya unos cuantos milenios, oh eso tenemos entendido.-Dijo Kasumi mientras hacia gestos con las manos restadole importancia.-Pero, ya que entraremos allí, podríamos investigar.

Todas volvieron a reír divertidas.

-Y..-Añadió Sonata con ese tono burlón que solo usaba cuando estaba por hacer una broma.-De paso también, podríamos divertirnos asustando a cualquier humano que se nos cruce por el camino, ¿No?

De nuevo rieron.

-¿Porque no?-Dijo Nanenette divertida.-Para algo tendrá que servir la espada que me traje.

Elecktra paro en seco y se giro hacia su hermana.

-No, no mataras a ningún humano.-Advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusadoramente.-¿Quedo claro?

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Esta bie...-Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Analla, quien podía sentir las vibraciones a través de la tierra, se había percatado de que alguien se acercaba y que no estaba solo.

-¡Todas a los arboles, ya!-Dijo en un susurro rápidamente.-Se acercan personas...-Sus orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de entre su cabello verde manzana se movieron como si estuviera escuchando algo.-Y dudo mucho de que sean monstruos.

Todas saltaron a los arboles y treparon a las ramas rápidamente para luego quedarse completamente inmóviles, esperando a que los humanos pasen.

-No, Endo, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no me convencerás de entrenar los sábados también.-Decía un chico pelirrojo, de piel pálida y de ojos color Jade que dejaron embobada a cierta personita peliblanca de ojos zafiros. Es mas, la había dejado tan embobada que esta personita se callo del árbol (¬¬).

-SÍA.-Se escucho el grito desesperado de sus dos amigas y tres hermanas al verla caer.

La chica pego un grito mientras caía que alerto a los seis chicos, un peliverde de ojos color carbón (asdasdasd *3*) reacciono rápidamente y atrapo a la chica entre sus brazos. Mientras, las demás jóvenes saltaban de los arboles con los corazones casi saliendoles por la boca de la desesperación, y pensar que la medica había indicado que la joven peliazul no se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Analla acercándose a su hermanita, pero el chico peliverde retrocedió con la joven en brazos.-¿Que te pasa?, ¡Déjame acercarme!

El chico tenia los ojos como platos.

-E-E-Eres...¿Que mierda eres?-Pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

La peliverde rodó los ojos aburrida.

-Soy una elfa, ¿Contento?...-Dijo Analla fastidiada, entonces se giro a ver al peliverde quien traía a la peliblanca en brazos desmayada. Trato de acercarse pero..

-Aléjate..-Le espeto un peliblanco de ojos azules.

Nanenette se posiciono junto a la peliverde desafiante, siendo imitada después por Sotana.

-Mas les vale que soltéis a mi hermana porque sino...-Dijo desafiante Nanette.

-O si no..¿Que?-Le espeto desafiante el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

Sotana rió burlonamente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Que no sabes que no es bueno desafiar a alguien que no conoces?-Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos ambarinos.

-Que mas da, es una mujer, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.-Dijo desafiante.

Nanenette, Analla y Sotana estaban a punto de saltar sobre aquel fastidioso chico para descuartizarlo.

-Ya basta..-Hablo dificultosamente Elecktra quien iper-ventilaba. Se posiciono cara a cara al peliazul que le impedía el paso para acercarse al peliverde.-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANITA!

Las chicas se pusieron tensas, el joven peliblanco que le sacaba tal vez una cabeza a la enana de Elecktra le miraba gelidamente.

-¿Y si no queremos?-Pregunto desafiante.

Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de paciencia de Elecktra, de un solo manotazo lo tiro a un lado contra un arbol y, iper-ventilando aun y respirando cada vez mas dificultosamente, se acerco al peliverde que protegía a la pequeña peliblanca entre sus brazos.

-¡Devuélvemela!-Le espeto furiosa, ciertas chispas salían de sus puños fuertemente apretados. El joven retrocedió lentamente.-¡Bien!, si no es por las buenas...-Avanzo hasta el joven y toco delicadamente su brazo, dandole así una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, el joven soltó a la peliblanca quien cayo pesadamente al suelo, aun desmayada, y se alejo rápidamente de la peliazul.-¡Sía!-Unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Elecktra, abrazo protectoramente a el cuerpo inerte de su hermanita, dándole un beso maternal en la frente.

La pequeña peliblanca abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a los ojos pálidos de su hermana que miraban a la nada, la mayor le dio una buena bofetada, conste, bien merecida, a la pequeña dejando paralizados a todos.

-¿Eh?-Pronuncio la niña confundida mirando a su hermana, quien volvía a abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así Sía Coraline Graimane!-Le espeto mientras todavía iper-ventilaba ligeramente.

Las demás se acercaron rápidamente a ambas chicas y entre todas le dieron un gran abrazo a la mas pequeña.

-Siento haberte empujado...-Dijo Elecktra acercándose al joven peliblanco que permanecía en el suelo con los ojos como platos, le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.-Pero como dijo Sotana, no es bueno desafiar a quien no conoces.-El chico aparto la mano de la joven y se levanto el solo y le miro a los ojos desafiante, pero ella seguía pareciendo mirar a la nada.

-¿Que es lo que estas mirando?-Pregunto a la chica, que ahora que se percataba era muy bonita.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, haciéndolo ruborizar ligeramente.

-A nada..-Respondió ella simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.-Ah absolutamente nada.

Esto lo hizo rabiar, ¡¿Como que a nada?!¿El era invisible o que?

Kasumi se percato de la precencia de cierto castaño de ojos marrones miraba a todo confundido junto a un pelimorado y un pelirrojo, ¡Era el!, el niño de la anda naranja de hacia tantos años, no podía creérselo. Se giro a ver que era lo que estaba mirando con tanta confusión, una gotita le cayo por la sien, eran Nanenette, Sotana y aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos ambar, se miraban desafiantes, con chispas furiosas saliendo de sus ojos, un poco mas allá estaban Analla y el chico peliverde de ojos carbón, el la miraba amigablemente con un gota cayéndole por la sien, mientras ella le miraba furiosamente. Finalmente estaba Sía, que miraba al chico pelirrojo de ojos Jade con las cataratas del Niagara saliendo por su boca, al parecer, el le atraía.

-Chicas, es hora de volver al instituto.-Dijo nerviosamente.

Todas se giraron a mirarle, todas menos..ya saben, y asintieron.

Y simplemente se fueron, dejando a esos jóvenes allí en medio del bosque, completamente confundidos y otros, como el peliblanco, algo deprimidos y furiosos por haber sido ignorados.

* * *

**Hola, Hola ^^, ¿Como les va?...En fin sigo necesitando a una chica mas para que haga parte de la Academia Damned Orman...**

**Pero en fin, aquí les dejo algo que me mandaron y casi hace que me haga en las patas y que no pueda dormir pensando que había un monstruo o algo así abajo de mi cama, soy muy miedosa...**

_**"Tal vez alguien te esta espiando en este mismo momento. Pero no voltees a mirar atrás, no gires para mirar a tus costados y tampoco levantes la vista para ver al frente. Ellos son más rápidos de lo que imaginas. Eso si, no revises bajo tu cama..."**_

**Y este..**

_**"¿Por qué lo haces? No sabes por qué, pero lo haces. Te aseguras de que las ventanas estén bien cerradas, revisas al otro lado de la puerta, y tu armario… incluso miras debajo de la cama. ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Acaso abrir la cortina de la ducha y ver que no hay nada ahí te hace sentir seguro? ¿Acaso escudriñar el área con tu vista luego de leer una historia de terror te hace sentir tranquilo?  
Pues, no deberías.  
La última vez.. Casi te atrapamos.."**_

**En fin eso es todo, ¿Reviews?, ¡Que tengan un buen día!¡Y no mires bajo tu cama!**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S._


	6. Chapter 5: Actuacion

_**"En mi corazón tengo que guardad todo mi sentir..."**_

**Capitulo Cinco: Como Soy en Realidad...**

La joven Nanenette Graimane miraba el paisaje de su amado y bello bosque, la luna daba de lleno en su rostro haciendo que sus ojos naranjas brillaran mas, como dos bellas estrellas, era un brillo cálido, suave y acogedor, haciendo contraste con la común mirada que acompañaba siempre su rostro, esa era una mirada cruel y despiadada, junto a esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre llevaba. Pues esta era la verdadera mirada de Nanenette Graimane, no, me equivoco, esa era la verdadera Nanenette Graimane, siempre triste, romántica, bondadosa, inocente y con miedos, miles y miles de miedos, a pesar de que ella siempre aparentaba ser esa típica joven que no le teme a nada, que enfrenta siempre con una sonrisa a todo y que, a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre conseguirá sacarte una bella sonrisa. Pero esa chica que aparentaba ser no era mas que eso, una chica, una desconocida, alguien en quien debía convertirse todas las mañanas ni bien salia el sol.

Soltó un suspiro cansino.

Comenzaba a hartarse de ser aquella persona, quería ser ella misma, demostrar sus miedos, su inocencia y también su profunda tristeza. Pero no podía hacerlo, ella y Elecktra eran el único soporte del resto de sus hermanas, y por como estaban las cosas, debería estar así por mas tiempo aun...

Volvió a suspirar.

Si Elecktra moría por su enfermedad, ¡¿Que iba a hacer ella?!, ella no tenia la manera maternal que tenia su hermana de tratar a las demás personas, ni siquiera sabia como...como consolar a alguien, ya se les habían ido su madre y su padre, si su hermana moría también todas iban a quedar completamente devastadas, ¡¿Que iba a hacer ella?!, su hermana Diandra deberia ser la que consolara y protegiera, ¡¿Para que era la mayor si no?!...

Entro a su habitación y se sentó ante su tocador, había miles y miles de trastos de maquillaje, peines y cosas para el pelo sobre la mesa donde iba el espejo.

Se miro a si misma en el espejo, con su mirada dura de siempre, sus labios rojos apretados y sus fracciones enojadas y duras. Esa no era ella.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla blanquecina.

_Para ti, lo que ves de mi es la realidad..._

Comenzó a entonar una bonita canción que le había escuchado cantar a su hermana cuando estaba contando una de sus historias, la historia era sobre una chica que debía actuar como una dama, porque en su época no se permitía ser...como ella quería ser..

_Mas tu no conoces el papel que la vida me hace actuar..._

Mas y mas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

_Siendo así, yo puedo burlar al mundo exterior..._

Acaricio su reflejo en el espejo.

_Pero al corazón jamas..._

Apretó los labios frustrada, se sentía muy frustrada.

_Hoy no reconocí a quien vi frente a mi..._

Aparto la mano de su reflejo en el espejo y se levanto abruptamente, tirando así el banquillo en el que estaba anteriormente sentada.

_Mi reflejo no mostró quien soy en verdad.._

Camino hacia el balcón y se quedo mirando fijamente a la bella luna que se alzaba imponente en el cielo nocturno.

_Un día mas que en mi corazón tengo que ocultar...todo mi sentir..._

_Al final, sabrán como soy..._

_Que pienso en verdad..._

_Ese día llegara.._

Sonrió con pena a la luna que pareciera brillar cada vez mas, acompañando la triste melodía de la joven pelirroja.

_Hoy no reconocí a quien vi frente a mi..._

_Esa en mi reflejo se que no soy yo..._

Alzo los brazos al cielo, mientras aun lloraba lagrimas amargas.

_No quiero aparentar.._

_Quiero ser realidad.._

_Mi reflejo no mostró quien soy en verdad.._

En su cabeza, sobre sus cortos cabellos pelirrojos, comenzó a brillar una luz blanca preciosa, que poco a poco también fue rodeando el resto de su cuerpo.

_Y mi corazón sentir..._

_Volar..._

_No soy como quiero, no.._

_Y voy cambiar..._

En su cabeza, en el lugar donde había estado la luz blanquecina, ahora se encontraba una bella corona blanca, incrustada de rubíes. Y en su cuerpo ahora había un belicismo vestido rojo y decorado con unos cuantos brillos plateados, una capa rojo sangre iba postrada en su espalda.

_No debe ser así, el fingir no es vivir..._

_La que veo frente a mi o aguanta mas..._

Sonrió mientras giraba delicadamente con los brazos aun estirados en dirección al cielo y los ojos aun bañados en lagrimas.

_Ya no voy a ocultar la que soy nuca mas.._

_Un buen día el amor me rescatara..._

Miro al cielo estrellado, la bella diosa luna sonreía como nunca antes.

_Y ese día quien yo soy se reflejara..._

Ella lo sabia, siempre lo supo, tenia una gran conexión con la luna, siempre por las noches miraba la luna desde su balcón y cuando le sonreía esta parecía brillar mas, si, puede que no sea la heredera de Nyx, la personificación de la noche, como lo era su hermana Basallik, pero estaba segura de que tenia una gran conexión con la noche, se sentia mas viva y poderosa cuando se ocultaba el sol...cuando sonreía a la luna y las estrellas...

La luna, la noche y las estrellas...

Ellas eran las únicas que sabían como era ella en realidad...

* * *

**Bueno este capitulo se me ocurrió hoy cuando estaba escuchando "Mi Reflejo", la canción de Christina Aguilera, una de mis canciones favoritas...los próximos capítulos estarán mas bien centrados en la vida de los integrantes de la Academia Damnes Orman en general, tres capítulos mas quizá..**

**¡Que tengan buen día!**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S._


	7. Chapter 6: Interesante

**_"Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada momento..."_**

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: Un Día...Interesante...**

"Dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas, que con el tiempo todo pasa y miles de estupideces mas. Eso no es verdad. El tiempo no cura nada. Solo te acostumbra a la idea de que algunas cosas estan cambiando y que debemos aceptarlo, porque no hay otra alternativa."  
Leía Sia distraídamente aquel estúpido libro para adolecentes que le habían regalado en el Spa al que habían ido ayer con las chicas. Este libro, se decía, era sin duda el más estúpido que había leído jamás.  
Suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba el libro.  
Recordaba perfectamente el día de ayer y el momento en que aquellos bellos ojos color Jade se habían posado en ella. El era sin duda alguna la clase de chico de describían los libros de fantasía que siempre leía, con sus cabellos pelirrojos suaves y sedosos, el cuerpo atlético y fuerte de todo héroe y además, pesaba mientras sonreía con cara de estúpida mirando el techo, esos ojos color verde Jade sin duda la habían enamorado al instante. Pero, pensó volviendo a la realidad, no le había preguntado su nombre, ¡Maldita sea!, se había olvidado al completo de ese detalle. ¿Cómo se llamaría?¿Dylan?¿Jasón?¿Juan?¿Pedro?¿Pepito?, ¡¿Como cojones se llamaba?!  
Se levanto de un salto de la cama y miro al cielo por la ventana.  
-Deben de ser las 6 de la tarde ya...-Murmuro para sí misma.  
Se quito el vestido que traía puesto y se dirigió al armario.  
-Esto no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!-Decía mientras lanzaba la ropa a ve tu a saber dónde. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siguió revolviendo un buen rato entre sus ropas, hasta que al fin lo encontró, era perfecto. Se vistió con toda la rapidez que pudo y admiro en el espejo.  
-Bien, no me veo tan mal, me gusta…-Dijo admirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Llevaba un pulover celeste de lana y unos jeans azules oscuros. Sus zapatillas negras y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y sin peinar. Tendría que pedir a Elecktra que le hiciera una trenza como la que ella siempre llevaba.  
Se encamino por un largo pasillo a la habitación de su hermana, en la torre del sur, la más alta de todas.  
Tirito frotándose los brazos, hacia demasiado frio allí, no entendía como a su hermana le gustaba tanto el frio.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Sia?-Fue lo primero que dijo su hermana ni bien ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.  
-Yo…esto, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?-Pregunto frotándose los brazos con la voz quebrada y tiritando. Su hermana se levanto, se quito la piel blanca de lo que parecía ser un lobo de los hombros y se lo puso encima a la peliblanca.-Gracias.  
Elecktra asintió sonriendo.  
-¿A dónde piensas ir?-Pregunto la peliazul oji-palida mientras con un peine desenredaba los rizos blanquecinos de su hermanita.  
-Solo saldré a pasear un rato…-Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Nanenette me acompañara.-Añadio rápidamente al ver la mueca de disgusto de su hermana.  
La joven peliazul sonrio burlonamente.  
-Y...¿Nanenette está enterada de que va a acompañarte?-Pregunto mientras comenzaba a trenzar el cabello de la peliblanca.  
-E-Esto, aun tengo que preguntarle.-Volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
-No te muevas…  
-Lo siento.-Se disculpo volviendo a ponerse recta.  
-No importa…-Dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus manos.-Ya acabe.  
Se miro al espejo y se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo. Se parecía sorprendentemente a su hermana, con el cabello así más aun, eran idénticas, salvo por el color de cabello y ojos. Se veía sorprendentemente hermosa, se veía igual a su hermana mayor y su hermana era sin duda hermosa.  
-Vaya…-Murmuro acariciando su cabello.  
-¿Qué sucede?¿No te gusta?, la eh hecho lo mejor que pude, pero ya ves, con estos ojos una…-Dijo Elecktra poniendo una expresión apenada y triste.  
Sia rio cantarinamente.  
-No, no, que va, me ah encantado…-Dijo haciendo gestos restándole importancia.-De hecho, te sorprendería lo mucho que nos parecemos en este momento.  
La peliazul sonrió maternalmente.  
-Te lo agradezco, Ele-san...-Dijo la menor abrazando fuertemente a Elecktra.  
-No hay de que…-Respondió esta.  
"Bien, ya estoy arreglada, ahora solo falta convencer a Nanenette para que me acompañe…"  
Pensó mientras se encaminaba a la torre norte…  
"Espérame rojito.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entro en la habitación lentamente y miro a su alrededor. Su hermana estaba sentada en su cama matrimonial jugando con lo que parecía ser una daga muy bonita incrustada de rubíes.  
En realidad, Pensó…pensativamente mientras miraba a la pelirroja, Ahora que la miraba más detenidamente se daba cuenta de que sus hermanas y ella se parecían más de lo que jamás había visto, lo cual era normal puesto que eran gemelas, solo se las diferenciaba por el color de pelo y los ojos.  
-Amm..Nanenette..-Llamo a la pelirroja de ojos naranjas quien se giro rápidamente y le lanzo la daga a la cabeza. La pequeña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se agacho justo a tiempo, sin embargo la daga había quedado incrustada en la puerta.  
Nanenette soltó una risita divertida.  
-Casi…-Murmuro.-¿Qué quieres, Sia?  
-S-Solo queria pedite si me acompañabas a pasear a..por la ciudad...-Pregunto mientras hacia un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para arrancar la daga de la puerta.-Ten.  
Nanenette tomo la daga y la guardo en su cinturon.  
-Amm..no lo se...-Dijo poniendo pose pensativa.-¿Quedariamos caminando durante mucho tiempo?  
-Yo..esto, no, no lo creo..-Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, ella tenia una gran vista del bello bosque en el que vivian.-Solo hasta que...nos cansemos, es que estoy muy aburrida aqui.  
La pelirroja de un agil salto se paro de la cama y camino hasta el vestidor, al instante comenzaron a volar por todos lados diferentes claces de prendas.  
-Esta bien, te acompañare...-Hablo Nanenette saliendo del vestidor, traia puesta una musculosa ajustada color verde oscuro, unos pantalones ajustados de camuflaje y zapatos militares de color marron. En su cinturon iban enganchadas tres dagas exactamente iguales. Aunque paresca anticuado estas ropas la hacian ver bien ya que le daban un aspecto peligroso y, al ser la ropa tan ajustada, hacia resaltar sus curbas.-Pero con una condicion..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Media hora despues Sonata, Kasumi, Analla, Elecktra, Nanenette y Sia caminaban por las calles de Inazuma Town.  
-¡¿Que clase de condicion es esta?!-Pregunto exasperada la peliblanca.  
Las demas sonrieron burlonamente.  
-Pues, iba a ser muy aburrido ir solamente nosotras dos, ¿No crees?-Hablo Nanenette.-Asi que les pregunte a las chicas y ellas aceptaron.  
Sonata y Kasumi soltaro un bufido.  
-Si claro..-Dijo la primera.-A mi me has amenazado con sacarme los ojos si no aceptaba.  
Nanenette sonrio traviasamente.  
-Ya...-Dijo.-Tu cara me a parecido de los mas graciosa.  
Al siguiente intante la ojinaranja se tuvo que agachar para esquivar una sarten voladora que iba dirigida peligrosamente hacia su cabeza.  
-Y a mí me ha obligado Elecktra.-Dijo peliplateada de ojos zafiro.  
Analla soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-Sí, ya...-Dijo burlonamente la peliverde.-Solo te lo pidió por favor.  
Todas juntas comenzaron a reír llamando de más la atención de la gente, pues no se veía todos los día a unas preciosas chicas riendo como maniacas.  
-¿Pero qué...-Se escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas a lo que todas se giraron.  
-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-Pregunto amablemente Elecktra.  
Yuri estaba paralizada y las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban trataban de que reaccionara.  
La peliverde ojicarbon reacciono rápidamente al ver lo que la joven miraba con tanto asombro.  
-Son falsas...-Dijo Analla rápidamente tratando de ocultar sus orejas con el cabello.-Es que eh perdido una apuesta.  
Las cinco jóvenes que la acompañaban asintieron frenéticamente.  
-Oh, son bonitas...-Dijo una chica de un precioso cabello negro con dos mechones azules que caían por sus hombros, sus ojos eran azules brillantes y su piel era morena.-Soy Shion Kishimoto, es un gusto.  
Analla estrecho la mano que le extendía.  
-Mi nombre es Ana..¡Ay!-Comenzó a decir pero recibió un buen codazo por parte de Nanenette.- Amaya Gray, sí, eso, un gusto.-Dijo nerviosamente la peliverde ojicarbon.-Ellas son mis tres hermanas.  
Las tres jóvenes nombradas saludaron alegremente.  
-Yo soy Celesttia Gray..-Saludo la peliblanca.-Soy la menor.  
-Mi nombre es Emellia Gray..-Dijo la pelirroja.-Soy la del medio.  
-Y yo me llamo Yassuko Gray, la mayor.-Hablo la peliazul de ojos palidos.  
-Un gusto...-Saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo.  
-Rika Fubuki...-Saludo seria una joven pelinegra con el cabello con unos cuantos mechones rojos de ojos color marron y piel palida.-Es un placer.  
"Pues no parece que lo sea..", Le susurro Nanenette a Sonata a lo que esta solto una risita.  
-Yuri Terumi..-Saludo friamente la pelinegra de ojos rojo sangre.-Un gusto.  
-Kii Urano...-Se presento friamente Kasumi.-Hola.  
-Y...-Hablo Sonata.-Yo soy...etto, soy Sonia Sha..piro, si, Sonia Shapiro...-Sonrio nerviosamente.-Es un placer.  
Las tres la miraron extrañadas como si fuera alguna clase de experimento, mientras a las acompañantes de la joven castaña les caian gotas al estilo anime por la sien.  
-Ahh...vale, un gusto..-Dijeron las otras tres.  
Elecktra se aclaro la garganta.  
-Nosotras ya nos ibamos..-Dijo, todas se giraron para marcharse pero..  
-Esperen...-Hablo sonriente Shion, a lo que las cinco monstruos susurraron un ligero "Casi.."-Nosotras vamos a ir a la rivera del rio a jugar futbol...-Recibio un pequeño codazo por parte de sus acompañantes, pero ella hizo como si no existieran.-¿Quereis venir?  
Las seis jovenes se giraron y le sonrieron alegremente.  
-¿Porque no?-Dijo Elecktra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos minutos despues ya estaban llegando a la rivera del rio y se acercaban a los pocos jovenes que habian acudido a jugar un poco. Tenian que desestrezarse un poco, aun no sabian cuando atacaria la Academia Damned Orman, pero tenian que relajarse.  
-Hola, chicos...-Saludo alegremente Shion mientras caminaban en direccion a los jovenes.-Emos traido unas amigas.  
Todos se griraron y...  
-¡TU!-Gritaron Sonata y Nanenette apuntando a Nagumo con el dedo.  
-¡USTEDES!-Grito el pelirrojo.  
Varias chispas furiosas salian por los ojos de los tres adolecentes que se obserbavan furiosos. Sus acompañantes por otro lado los miraban entre divertidos y confundidos mientras una gota les caia por la sien.  
-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Yuri mirando a los jovenes.  
-No exactamente...-Dijo Analla mientras se pegaba en la frente con la mano, su hermana y su amiga jamas cambiarian.  
Las tres jovenes y el niño afrodito miraban confundidos.  
-¿Que esta sucediendo?-Pregunto Elecktra.  
Todos se giraron a mirarla confundidos.  
-Emellia y Sonia estan haciendo amistades...-Hablo Sia jugueteando con una ramita que habia encontrado en el suelo.-A su manera, claro.  
Shion camino en direccion a Elecktra y se posiciono ante ella.  
-Oye, ¿porque lo preguntas?-Pregunto Shion chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara de la peliazul, sin embargo esta ni se inmuto.-Estan justo frente a ti.  
La ojipalida sonrio algo apenada.  
-Es que Yassuko es ciega...-Dijo Kasumi encogiendose de hombros.-Ella no puede ver lo que esta sucediendo.  
Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron con mas atencion aun el como la peliazul seguia mirando a la nada, aunque ahora sabian que no estaba viendo nada en realidad.  
-Valla como lo siento...-Dijo Shion avergonzada apartandose de la joven rapidamente.-Siento lo que dije, en verdad.  
Elecktra sonrio tiernamente.  
-No que va, si no tiene importancia, en verdad...-Dijo la peliazul encogiendose de hombros, pero aun asi todos seguian mirandola apenados.-Venga ya, en serio, no me molesta el como soy.x  
Todos siguieron en silencio mirandola fijamente, como si ella fuera de un momento a otro a explotar o algo asi.  
-Pero, si que me molesta que me esteis mirando asi...-Dijo encogiendose de hombros nuevamente, todos apartaron la mirada rapidamente, todos menos uno, el cabeza de cubito de hielo.  
Quedaron en un profundo silencio.  
-Emm...¿Vinimos a jugar futbol o que?-Pregunto Mamoru sonriente con estrellitas en los ojos, a esta reaccion a todos le salieron gotas en la sien, mientras que Kasumi sonreia alegremente, para sorpresa de sus amigas.-¿Ustedes jugaran chicas?  
Todas sonrieron al instante.  
-Pues, claro...-Dijo Elecktra, a lo que todos la miraron como si estuviera diciendo que de un momento a otro el mundo fuera a explotar.  
-Ejem..¿Estas segura, Yassuko?-Pregunto Hiroto rascandose tiernamente la mejilla.-Es que...como tu...  
La peliazul fruncio el ceño notablemente.  
-¡Hey!, que estoy ciega no invalida...-Dijo cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.-Puedo jugar perfectamente como cualquier persona normal, ¿Sabes?  
Dudaron durante un momento pero, tras las insistencias de la joven, aceptaron que jugara.  
-En fin...-Dijo Endou.-¿Jugamos un chicos contras chicas?  
-Pero vosotros los chicos sois once y nosotras las chicas somos...-Dijo Yuri, comenzo a contar con los dedos a todas una por una.-Somos ocho nada mas, necesitamos otras tres.  
-Ya pero, ¿De donde las sacamos?-Hablo Sia, la cual, po cierto, seguia siendo la menor de todas alli.  
Todas se pusieron a pensar.  
-Etto, ¿Necesitais a alguien que juegue?-Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.  
Todos se giraron y se encontraron con una preciosa joven de cabellos rubios hasta las caderas, unos preciosos ojos verdes y la piel palida, parecia una mezcla entre una muñeca barbie y una muñeca de porcelana. A todos se les caia la baba.  
-Si, ¿Quieres jugar?-Pregunto Sonata sonriendole.  
La chica sonrio amigablemente.  
-Seguro...-Dijo y se acerco a las chicas.-Me llamo Matthew Tsukino, es un gusto.  
-Hola Matthew, yo soy Rika Fubuki y ellas son Shion Kishimoto y Yuri Terumi.-Saludo manteniendose seria aun.-Ellas son Yassuko, Amaya, Emellia y Celesttia Gray.-Dijo apuntando a las hermanas que sonrieron a la chica amablemente.-Y Kii Urano y Sonia Shapiro.-Apunto a ambas jovenes que saludaron friamente.-Y ellos...-Apunto a los del Raimon que sonrieron alegremente a la joven.-No tiene importancia en verdad quienes son.  
Todos los chicos se fueron a su esquinita emo mientras lloraban a cascaditas. A las chicas por otro lado les salio una gotita en la sien mientras sonreian alegremente, orgullosas de lo que habia dicho la joven Fubuki.  
-Ejem, como sea...-Dijo Kasumi.-Aun nos faltan otras dos chicas.  
-Tienes razon...-Dijeron las chicas llorando a cascaditas.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos esperando a que alguna pensara en algo.  
-¡Ya lo tengo!-Exclamo Sonata, llamando la atencion de todas.-Llamemos a Dawn y a Lia.  
Todas le miraron con cara de "¿Como dices?"  
-Ya saben, Lia y Dawn Gray, las hermanas de Amaya, Emellia, Yassuko y Celesttia.-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a las hermanas.  
Nanenette fue la primera en captar el mensaje.  
-Emm..si, ellas, enseguda las llamo...-Dijo sacando un celular de su bolsillo.  
_"Se refiere a Basallik y Gennix, estupidas, disimulen..._", susurro a sus hermanas al oido mientras marcaba el numero de Basallik.  
Se alejo un poco de los demas y se puso a hablar.  
_"-¿Que quieres, Nane?-Hablo del otro lado una voz suave y tranquila."_  
-Basallik, hermana mia de todo mi coranzon y amor, ¿Te puede tu hermana favorita pedir un ligero favor?-Pregunto la pelirroja.  
_"-Si, claro, ¿Que es lo que Elecktra necesita?-Pregunto burlonamente su hermana."_  
-Hablo en serio, ¿Puedes venir aqui a jugar futbol con nosotras?-Pregunto suplicante.  
_"-Si eso era lo que querias hubieras empezado por alli.-Chasqueo la lengua.-¿En donde estan?_  
-Estamos en la rivera del rio de Inazuma Town, ven cuanto antes y trae a Gennix.-Hablo rapidamente.-Y por si preguntan tu te llamas Lia Gray y Gennix se llama Dawn Gray, ¿Vale?  
_-"¿Como dices?-Pregunto Basallik confundida, pero al instante Nanenette corto la llamada."_  
-Vienen en camino.-Dijo la pelirroja volviendo con las demas.  
Se quedaron sentadas charlando mientras esperaban.  
-Ya estan aqui...-Dijo Elecktra parandose de su asiento.  
Al siguiente intante dos hermosas jovenes aparecieron corriendo en direccion a ellos, ambas eran de la misma altura que Nanenette. La primera tenia el cabello castaño oscuro ondulado atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, sus ojos eran de un precioso verde limon claro y tenia unas pestañas largas y tupidas, su piel era palida. La segunda tenia el cabello gris corto hasta los hombros, completamente desordenado y sus ojos eran celeste claro brillantes, su piel era blanca palida.  
-¡Eh!, Dawn, Lia, ya estais aqui...-Dijo Kasumi abrazandolas por los hombros.-Siganos la corriente, llamen a sus hermanas por su segundo nombre y de apellido Gray, yo soy Kii Urano y Sonata es Sonia Shapiro..-Hablo entre dientes en un susurro.-¿Vale?  
Ambas jovenes asintieron.  
-Hola, es un gusto.-Saludo Basallik con su clasico asento ruso.-Mi nombre es Lia Gray, un gusto.  
-Yo soy Dawn Gray, es un placer.-Saludo la peligris.  
-Ellas son, Shion Kishimoto, Matthew Tsukino, Rika Fubuki y Yuri Terumi.-Apunto Analla a los jovenes del Raimon.-Ellos no interesan.  
-Que cruel...-Los chicos volvieron a su esquinita emo a llorar a cascaditas.  
-En fin, ¿Vamos a jugar o que?-Dijo Gennix algo incomoda.  
-Si.-Dijeron todos.  
El partido fue bastante tranquilo o bueno, lo fue hasta que Nagumo "axidentalmente" le toco el trasero a Nanenette y esta le pateo en...sus partes. Obviamente las monstruos no dieron todo de si, no iban a monstrar todo su poder asi de facil al enemigo. El resultado fue 2-4 a favor de las mujeres.  
Todos se sentaron a la orilla del rio a charlar.  
**Con Hiroto, Midorikawa, Analla y Sia.**  
-¿Como os llamais?-Pregunto Sia.  
-Hiroto Kiyama.-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la peliblanca, haciendo que esta se ruborize.  
-Midorikawa Ryuuji.-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo a Analla quien le miraba matandolo con los ojos.-¿Ustedes son Amaya y Celesttia?  
Sia asintio.  
.-¿Y tu no eres la que dijo que era una elfa?-Pregunto Riyuuji nuevamente.  
-Si, etto...solo trataba de que me devolvieras a mi hermana.-Dijo jugando nerviosamente con un mechon de su cabello.  
El joven le sonrio adorablemente, a este acto la chica devio la mirada para evitar que notaran su sonrojo.  
-¿Tu no eres la que se cayo del arbol el otro dia?-Pregunto Hiroto apuntando a Sia.  
-Si, es que me habia...-Dijo la peliblanca mirando a los ojos Jade del pelirrojo. Se sonrojo notablemente y bajo la mirada.-Distraido un poco.  
-¿Distraido?-Pregunto burlona la peliverde volviendose a mirar a su hermana.-Pero si estabas babeando por...  
La ojizafiro le tapo rapidamente la boca y le susurro al oido un "Calla boca, cabeza de fosforito..."  
**Con Yuri, Afuro, Fubuki, Rika, Kidou, Gennix y Basallik.**  
-Y...-Decia Basallik.-Entonces llegaste a la ciudad hace poco a vivir con tu primo.  
-Exactamente.-Dijo Rika-Y conoci a los chicos y Yuri y a Shion.  
-Oh, pues que cool..-Dijo Gennix rascandose tiernamente la mejilla derecha.  
Todos soltaron una ligera risita.  
-Y ustedes Dawn, Lia..-Dijo Kidou.-¿Cuantas hermanas teneis?  
Basallik sonrio amigablemente.  
-En nuestra familia somos...-Dijo Gennix mientras contaba con sus dedos tiernamente, haciendo sonreir con ternura a todos.-Once mujeres.  
A lo dicho por la joven todos abrieron los ojos como platos  
-Exactamente.-Dijo Basallik.-Tenemos una hermana mayor de 15 años llamada Camellia , se llama Camellia Gray, luego estamos las octuples, somos Yassuko, Jordyn, yo, Dawn, Mahue, Emellia, Amaya y Celesttia, nosotras tenemos 13 años y finalmente estan nuestras dos hermanas mellizas menores que son Fanny(Yedra) y Emma(Fractalia) Gray.  
-Una familia numerosa sin duda.-Dijo Shirou con una gota cayendole por la sien.  
Ambas jovenes se encogieron de hombros.  
-Si, supongo que si.-Dijo Gennix.  
**Con Endou, Kasumi, Elecktra, Zuzuno, Nagumo, Nanenette, Matthew, Kazemaru, Sonata y Tobitaka.**  
-Entonces..-Decia Endou.-Dices que tu ya me conocias, pero yo no te recuerdo.  
Esto deprimio bastante a Kasumi.  
-Si, es que no me esperaba que me recordaras tampoco.-Dijo desviando la mirada para ver como Matthew y Kazemaru hablaban tranquilamente y esta se sonrojaba.-Antes mi cabello era de otro color, mas claro y era mas corto.  
-Oh...-Dijo el.  
Y entonces ella lo abrazo sorpresivamente, haciendolo sonrojar.  
Por otro lado, Elecktra trataba de establar una conversacion con el peliblanco, pero este parecia no estar interesado.  
-Y...-Dijo ella.-¿Tienes hermanos?  
_"¿Alguno que sea mas amigable que tu tal vez?"_, Penso notablemente molesta.  
-No, no tengo hermanos, soy huerfano...-Dijo friamente y la chica se quedo en silencio.-¿No vaz a decir nada?  
Ella puso una exprecion confundida.  
-¿Algo como que?-Pregunto ella con notable ironia en su voz.  
El apreto los labios enojado.  
-Algo como un "Lo siento" no estaria mal...-Dijo apartando la mirada de la chica.  
Fruncio el ceño enojada.  
-Primero que nada, ¿Porque deveria disculparme?, yo no te deje huerfano y segundo, el que yo me diculpe no servira de nada, no te dara una familia, ¿Sabes?-Su voz sonaba tranquila.-Pero si quieres puedo hacer esto..  
Entonces la joven se acerco a el y lo abrazo, haciendolo sonrojar.  
-Te entiendo, mis padres tambien fallecieron...-Le susurro al oido al peliblanco.-La gente vive pidiendo disculpas, pero la verdad no hay mucho que lamentar, porque si, perdi a mis padres, pero aun tengo a mis hermanas, mis amigas y a personas como tu, que entienden mi dolor...-El la estrecho mas contra si, haciendola sonrojar.-Tu tienes a tus amigos, compañeros y a mi y a mis hermanas, nosotras comprendemos lo que sufres...-Su voz sonaba pacifica y tranquilizadora como la de una madre.-Quiza yo no tanto como lo entenderian Sonia Shapiro y Kii Urano, porque yo aun tengo a alguien de mi familia, pero te aseguro que si me necesitas puedes contar conmigo...  
Cerca de alli Nanenette y Nagumo miraban la ecena con una sonrisa en los labios. Pues, la ecena de ambos jovenes abrazados y sonrojados era bastante comprometedora.  
-Etto...¿Tu eres?-Pregunto Nanenette a el pelirrojo mientras le miraba fijamente.  
-Nagumo Haruya...-Dijo sin girarse a mirarla.-¿Y tu?  
-Emellia Gray, ¿De donde conoces al que esta abrazando a mi hermana, bonito?-Pregunto volviendo a mirar a los dos adolecentes que ya comenzaban a charlar tranquilamente.  
El la miro enarcando una ceja.  
-¿Bonito?-Pregunto con ironia.  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-Hablo la pelirroja fijando sus ojos naranjas el los color ambar del joven.  
-Ni tu la mia.  
-Yo pregunte primero.  
Nagumo solto un suspiro entrecerrando los ojos mirandola fijamente.  
-Zuzuno esta conmigo en el horfanato Sun Garden.-Chasqueo la lengua y la miro burlon.-¿Asi que te parezco bonito?  
Ella solto una carcajada.  
-Pues, tienes lindos ojos...-Se acerco mas para poder apreciar mas de cerca esos bonitos orbes ambarinos.  
-Ya, me lo dicen mucho.-Dijo el sonriendo arrogantemete. La chica solto una sonora carcajada.-Tu tambien tienes bonitos ojos, pero no logro ver de que color.  
-Naranjas palidos.-Dijo ella pestañeando unas tres veces.-No me gustaron jamas mis ojos, mis hermanas cuando teniamos seis años me llamaban "Naranja Dulce".  
Haruya rio divertido.  
-¿Teniais sobrenombres de frutas?-Pregunto.  
La niña pelirroja se sonrojo debilmente.  
-No solo de frutas...-Suspiro frustradamente pasandose las manos por el rostro.-Yassuko era "Mama Osa", yo era "Naranja Dulce", Amaya era "Cabeza de Fosforito" , Lia "Cerebrito" , a Dawn le deciamos "Kwibi", Celesttia era "Sweette", Jordyn "Pinki" y Mahue era "Melodia"  
Ambos acabaron en el suelo rebolcandose de la risa.  
-Eramos un completo desastre dando apodos...-Dijo la ojinaranja rodando en el suelo de la risa.  
Terminaron en el suelo viendo el cielo uno junto a otro.  
-Y..-Decia el pelirrojo.-¿Como me pondrias a mi?, de sobrenombre, quiero decir...  
Ella le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
-Ya te eh puesto un apodo...-Dijo volviendo a mirar al cielo.-Tu apodo es Bonito.  
-¿Bonito?  
-Bonito.  
-Me gusta.-Dijo sonriendo.  
Mas alla de donde estaban ellos se encontraban Tobitaka y Sonata, quienes al no ser personas de muchas palabras, miraban tranquilamente las estrellas en el cielo.  
-Mira...-Dijo el pelimorado apuntando al cielo.-Ahi esta Lucero.  
En efecto la brillante estrella brillaba como nunca antes aquella noche.  
-En realidad es un planeta, Venus.-Dijo mirando el cielo.  
El se giro a mirarla, la luz de la luna le daba en el rostro y hacia que sus ojos zafiros brillaran como dos farolas azules. La chica se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y, mirandolo de reojo, se sonrojo ligeramente.  
-O eso creo...-Continuo la chica sonriendo de lado.  
-¿Que no era Venus la esposa de Marte?-Pregunto el aun mirandola fijamente.  
Ella sonrio.  
-Si, tambien es la diosa del amor y la belleza, aunque todos la conocen como Afrodita...pero Afrodita es la esposa de Hefesto y segun tengo entendido Ares es su amante o algo asi.  
-Oh..  
Ambos, mirando el cielo estrellado, se tomaron de las manos y se sonrojaron ligeramente.  
**Con Fudou y Shion.**  
-¡Eres un malcriado!-Le espeto furiosa la joven pelinegra de ojos azules.  
-¡Y tu una fresita!-Contraataco el del mohicano.  
. .dicho.-Dijo mietras un aura oscura le rodeaba.-DATE POR MUERTO.  
Salto sobre el joven de ojos verdes que pudo atraparla en el aire y sostenerla por las muñecas, sin embargo, tropeso con una roca y ambos rodaron hasta el agua.  
-SERAS ESTUPIDA.-Le grito el castaño saliendo del agua con la ropa chorreando. Iba a, por supuesto, seguir gritandole, pero reparo en algo, la joven traia una camiseta blanca y por el agua se transparentaba dejando entrever un bonito brazier negro. Sonrió traviesamente.-Bonito bra...  
Shion dirigio su mirada al punto de onservacion del joven y se sonrojo violentamente.  
La chica salto sobre el furiosa y comenzó a darle golpes por doquier, mientras el joven reía ya que las pequeñas manos de la joven parecian darle un masaje (de esos en os que te dan golpes en la espalda.) mas que una golpiza.


	8. Chapter 7: ¿Es enserio?

**_"Las historias son puertas que te llevan a la calle. Con ellas aprendes, te educas, viajas, sueñas, imaginas, vives otras vidas y multiplicas la tuya por mil..."_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**Capitulo Siete: Historias, Música, Temor, Cassandra, Hipopótamos y Amigos, ¿Que mas se Puede Pedir?...**  
Una vez hubo anochecido, y una vez hubieran logrado que Shion intente de intentar matar a Fudou cada dos segundos, todos se sentaron en una ronda y los chicos se fueron a buscar leña.  
-El problema es..-Decía Fudou lanzando un par de ramitas al montón que habían formado.-¿Como mierda hacemos ahora para prender fuego?  
Todos se pusieron en pose pensativa.  
-Emellia puede...-Dijo Elecktra repentinamente. Todos se giraron a verla.  
La pelirroja le miraba como si estuviera diciendo que a ella le saldrían alas y se convertiría en un ganso.(Estúpidos gansos ¬3¬)  
-¿A si?-Pregunto la ojinaranja confundida, todos se cayeron para atrás al estilo anime con una gotita saliéndoles en la sien.  
La joven "bruja", por así decirlo, se acerco a ella y le susurro.  
_"Usare algo de magia para que aparezca fuego, tu solo actúa..."_  
La pelirroja asintió y se acerco a la pila de ramitas, tomo dos entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlas mientras las miraba de cerca haciendo sus ojos viscos.  
Todos la miraban con unas tres gotas cayéndole por la sien, esperando el épico fracaso.  
Elecktra, por otro lado, chasqueo los dedos disimuladamente tras su espalda y una llama apareció en ambas ramas, Nanenette lanzo las dos ramas con el resto y al siguiente instante todas las ramitas estaban encendidas, creando así una fogata.  
Todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y se pusieron a charlar.  
-¿Que hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Kasumi.  
Todos se quedaron meditando.  
-Pues, podríamos...-Decia Matthew con pose pensativa.- ¡Cantar!  
Los hombres la miraron como si acabara de decir que iba a matarlos a todos mientras dormían.  
-¡ ¿CANTAR?!-Preguntaron los chicos.  
Matthew había sacado un guitarra de Kami-sama sabe dónde y parecía estarla afinando.  
-Si.-Contesto simplemente la joven.  
-No suena mal.-Dijo Elecktra.  
Todas las jóvenes tenían una sonrisa grabadas en sus caras.  
-Si, ¿Porque no?-Hablo Shion, siempre tan entusiasta.  
Los chicos no tuvieron otra opción mas que aceptar, aunque bueno, ¿Quien no aceptaría si tuviera a la loca de Nanenette apuntándole a la garganta con una de sus dagas?  
-¿Que toco?-Pregunto Matthew.  
Todos se miraron entre sí.  
-Lo que tú quieras, improvisaremos...-Dijo Sonata una vez estuvieron todos de acuerdo.  
La joven comenzó a entonar una bonita melodía que seguramente muchas de las mujeres las conozcan y si no la conocen es porque han estado viviendo en el país de los _pandycornios voladores escupe arcoíris_ que es el único país en el que esta canción está prohibida…ejem, me salí del tema.  
-_Suelo detenerme frente algún espejo.._.-Canto Matthew.  
-_Porque en el reflejo siempre estas ahí._-Le siguio Sonata. Al ser tan callada siempre, a cualquiera le impresionaría su voz tan dulce y bonita.  
-_Suelo andar de noche como un vagabundo..._-Canto armándose de valor nuestro querido pistachito, quien sorprendió a todos con su bonita voz.- _Naufragando ciego en este mar profundo de sentirte tanto y no tenerte aquí._  
Todas las jóvenes se le quedaron viendo como idiotas mientras el peliverde cantaba haciendo sonrojar bastante a el joven. Los demás chicos estaban matando con la mirada al ojicarbon.  
-_Te extraño..._-Cantaron juntos Afuro y Yuri.  
-_Y me siento solo si no estás conmigo..._-Continuo Hiroto bastante sonrojado.-_Aunque vas prendida en todos mis sentidos, todos los rincones de mi pensamiento..._  
-_Te amo.._.-Cantaron Rika y Shirou.  
-_Con la vida entera, con el alma mía..._-Canto Nagumo vergonzosamente, no me mal interpreten, el chico cantaba precioso, pero estaba tan colorado que parecía que su cabello había crecido y le había cubierto toda la cara, dejando solo sus ojos.-_Segundo a segundo, te amo día a día, con cada latido de mi sentimiento..._  
Luego vino un pequeñísimo solo de guitarra.  
-_Quiero que me entiendas todo lo que digo..._-Canto tranquilamente la menor de las hermanas Graimane.-_Quiero que lo escuches en esta canción..._  
_-Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que digo..._-Le siguió Kasumi sonriendo un poco, dejando a un lado su actitud fría.-_Ya no vale nada, no tiene sentido, si no encuentro el brillo de tu corazón..._  
-_Te extraño..._-Cantaron Fudou y Shion, con el rostro muy cerca el uno del otro mientras seguían aun así matándose con la mirada.  
-_Y me siento solo si no estás conmigo.._.-Canto entonces Kazemaru mirando de reojo a Matthew que en aquel momento estaba concentrada en la guitarra.-_Aunque vas prendida en todos mis sentidos, todos los rincones de mi pensamiento..._  
-_Te amo.._.-Cantaron Kidou y Rika, auque se sonrojaron al instante al ver lo que habían cantado juntos.  
-C_on la vida entera, con el alma mía..._-Y por supuesto, nuestra querida cieguita no dejaba de sorprender, tenía una voz preciosa, suave y tranquila.-_Segundo a segundo, te amo día a día, con cada latido de mi sentimiento..._  
-O_jala tu abrazo fuera un cielo eterno..._-Canto el cabeza de cubito de hielo.  
-_Ojala mi mundo terminara en ti.._.-Cantaron juntas Basallik, Gennix y Matthew.  
-_Gracias a la vida y a dios que te tengo..._-Continuaron cantando juntos el cubito y la ciega sonrojándose a más no poder y haciendo sonreír mas aun a sus acompañantes.-_Y que puedo darte lo mejor de mi..._  
-_Te extraño._.-Cantaron juntos Endou y Tobitaka.  
-_Y me siento sola si no estás conmigo.._.-Canto Nanenette, quien hasta entonces era la única que había permanecido en completo silencio.-_Aunque vas prendido en todos mis sentidos, todos los rincones de mi pensamiento..._  
-_Te amo..._-Cantaron entonces absolutamente todos juntos.-_Con la vida entera, con el ama mía..._-Todos se tomaron de las manos, (menos Matthew, a quien tomaron por los hombros), formando un círculo alrededor del fuego.-_Segundo a segundo, te amo día a día,. Con cada latido de mi sentimiento..._  
Acabaron aplaudiendo sonrientes.  
-Bien, ¿Ahora qué?-Pregunto Matthew.  
-Yo, yo, yo sé...-Dijo Sia estirando el brazo, todas la miraron atentamente. La peliblanca apunto a Elecktra, que permanecía con los ojos puestos en la nada, la peliazul ni se inmuto.-Ya es media noche, Elecktra siempre nos cuenta un cuento a estas horas...  
Todos la miraron extrañados, no todos los días se veía a una niña de trece años que aun escuchaba cuentos de su hermana mayor.  
-Ya, Ele-chan es muy buena contando historias...-La apoyo Gennix sonriente, ambas juntas eran la cosa más tierna que habían visto jamás.  
-A mi no me parece una mala idea...-Dijo soñolienta Yuri mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Shirou, quien se sonrojaba y además era acosado por la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba Afuro.  
-¿No estáis un poco grandecitas para que ella les cuente historias?-Pregunto Rika apuntando con la cabeza a la peliazul que aun seguía mirando a la nada, silbando distraídamente.  
-No, nunca se es grande para las historias...-Dijo Basallik dando a denotar aun mas su asentó ruso.  
Endou estaba mirando a todos con atención.  
-Venga chicos, una historia de terror no estaría mal...-Dijo sonriendo el castaño, a esto todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Nanenette se acerco a Elecktra y le pregunto si...bueno, ustedes saben lo que le pregunto, a esto la chica accedió dubitativamente.  
-¡¿De terror?!-Pregunto Elecktra una vez estuvieron todos reunidos.  
-Pues, si.-Dijo Kasumi.  
-Am...vale...-Dijo dudando.-Se llama "El Amigo Imaginario"...  
_"Casandra era una tímida niña de seis años que prefería la compañía de sus muñecas a relacionarse con otros niños. Por este motivo no le resultó muy duro cambiar de casa y dejar atrás su antiguo barrio y colegio cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse._  
_Sus padres estaban preocupados por el cambio, pero sabían que con el tiempo acabaría disfrutando de su nuevo hogar. Una vieja mansión que tenía un gran jardín, con un columpio, un tobogán e incluso una pequeña casita de madera en el árbol._  
_La niña se acostumbró enseguida a su nuevo hogar. Pero tener tanto espacio para jugar la volvió incluso más retraída y solitaria. Casandra solía subir con sus muñecas a la casa del árbol y pasaba allí varias horas hablando sola, según ella con su amiga Ana. Los padres no le dieron mucha importancia pues sabían que a esa edad eran comunes los amigos imaginarios. Las vacaciones de verano pronto acabarían y con el nuevo curso escolar haría nuevos amigos en clase._  
_Los días pasaban y el comportamiento de la niña cada día era más extraño, casi no hablaba con sus padres y aprovechaba cualquier momento para "refugiarse" en su casita del árbol. Los padres podían escucharla hablar durante horas con su amiga Ana. Pero lo que más les preocupaba era que cada vez conciliaba peor el sueño, hablaba dormida y parecía sufrir pesadillas pues era habitual que entonara frases como "tengo frío", "no puedo ver" o "ayúdame". Una noche la madre sintió pasos en el pasillo, asustada avisó a su marido, quien salió a ver y se encontró a Casandra caminando sin rumbo, la niña parecía sonámbula y, cuando su padre la llamó, se despertó totalmente aturdida y sin saber qué hacía de pie fuera de su habitación._  
_Cada vez las incursiones nocturnas de Casandra eran más atrevidas y se alejaba más de su cuarto. Sus padres tenían miedo de que la niña saliera a la calle, sola y por la noche. Así que decidieron llevarla a una clínica del sueño en la que podrían "monitorear" sus hábitos de sueño para tratar su sonambulismo. Pero tras pasar dos noches no se detectó nada extraño, de hecho en ambas ocasiones Casandra durmió plácidamente toda la noche. El psicólogo tampoco ayudó mucho, únicamente les confirmó lo que ellos ya sabían, que tenía una amiga imaginaria que se llamaba Ana y que tenía su misma edad. El psicólogo le restó importancia al hecho y les dijo que era relativamente frecuente, y más teniendo en cuenta que la niña prácticamente no tenía amistades. Les recomendó que pasaran más tiempo con ella y que trataran de relacionarla con más niños de su edad para que Casandra fuera, poco a poco, olvidando a Ana y centrándose en sus amistades reales._  
_Los padres siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones del psicólogo, pasaban cada vez más tiempo con ella y la dejaban poco tiempo libre para que fuera a "charlar" con Ana en su casa del árbol. Pero eso no hizo más que empeorar su ataque de sonambulismo, parecía como si el tiempo que ya no pasaba con su amiga imaginaria por el día lo compensara por la noche. Sus sueños parecían cada vez más vívidos y en un par de ocasiones el padre la encontró a punto de salir al jardín. La niña cada vez parecía más agotada y con el cansancio acumulado era como si cada noche perdiera más el control y pasara más tiempo sonámbula._  
_Una noche el padre sintió como alguien bajaba la escalera, al ver a su hija en la puerta de casa un frío le recorrió la espalda. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, cuando llamó a Casandra la niña pareció ignorarle y solamente le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de abrir la puerta y salir al jardín. Los ojos de su hija parecían otros, era como si no la reconociera. Asustado, bajó las escaleras y salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras la niña avanzaba en dirección a la casita del árbol; cuando estaba a pocos metros del lugar, la niña se agachó mientras balbuceaba algo que su padre no podía entender._  
_Casandra comenzó a escavar el suelo con sus manos, su padre al llegar a su lado la escuchó decir "tengo que salir", "aquí hace mucho frío". Su padre la abrazó y sintió que su hija estaba congelada, era como si no respondiera y luchaba por seguir cavando, sus pequeños dedos estaban ensangrentados por arañar la tierra y golpearse con las piedras que había en el suelo. Se había roto un par de uñas y aún así parecía no despertarse. El padre no sabía qué hacer mientras la niña pataleaba y le pedía que la soltara y la dejara continuar._  
_De repente, como si se le encendiera una luz en la cabeza, el padre dejó de llamarla por su nombre y la llamó "Ana", en ese momento la niña se giró y dejó de luchar mientras se le quedó mirando._  
_- Ana, ¿eres tú?.. - dijo el padre._  
_La niña le miró fijamente con unos ojitos que imploraban que la ayudasen, un par de segundos después se desmayó, al instante abrió nuevamente los ojos y esta vez Casandra con su propio cuerpo miró asustada en todas direcciones como intentando comprender dónde estaba y por qué le dolían tanto las manos. Su padre la llevó dentro de casa, donde su madre se quedó limpiando sus heridas, el daño no era tanto como parecía en la oscuridad de la noche, pero el padre sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente en el jardín, así que mientras su hija se reponía con su mujer, bajó con una linterna y una pala._  
_Al llegar al mismo lugar donde Casandra había escavado, volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Pero no era momento de tener miedo, empezaba a intuir el motivo por el que su hija no podía descansar por las noches y quería acabar de una vez por todas con el problema. Clavó una y otras vez la pala, hasta que pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención. Una pequeña manita huesuda apareció bajo la tierra. Era tan pequeña como la de su hija y al verla sintió una tristeza tan profunda que se puso a llorar. El padre entre llantos entró a su casa y le pidió a su mujer que no saliera al jardín bajo ningún concepto mientras él realizaba una llamada._  
_Menos de veinte minutos después un coche de policía y un forense llegaron para levantar el cadáver de una niña de unos seis años. Investigaciones posteriores demostraron que se trataba de Ana, una niña que había desaparecido hace un par de años en uno de los pueblos cercanos. La niña al parecer había sido asesinada, pues su cadáver mostraba signos de violencia. El anterior propietario de la casa la había enterrado en su jardín, sabiendo que nadie podría investigar en una propiedad privada sin una orden judicial._  
_Ana nunca más se comunicó con Casandra; parece que, al desvelarse su asesinato y detenerse a su asesino, por fin pudo descansar. Pero Casandra siempre guardaría el escalofriante recuerdo de cuando hablaba con un espíritu que no podía descansar..."_  
Los jóvenes habían estado escuchando atentamente lo que la joven relataba, al acabar el relato, un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda.  
Por otro lado las chicas estaban casi temblando y miraban a todas partes como si Ana fuera a saltarles de la copa de alguno de los árboles o algo así.  
-En fin, ¿Que les ha parecido?-Pregunto Elecktra inocentemente.  
Todos dudaron si contestar, pero a decir verdad no hizo falta.  
Un ruido en los arbustos detrás de Elecktra los dejo paralizados.  
-No hagáis ruido...-Susurro la peliazulada parándose de su asiento y avanzando rápidamente hacia la montañita de personas que habían creado todos acumulándose en una esquinita. La chica se metió en la montañita también y todos se quedaron quietitos esperando a ver que había sido lo que había echo tal sonido.-¡Hey!, seas quien seas quita tu mano de ahí a menos que quieras perderla.  
-¡Seguramente es el idiota de Fudou!-Susurro Shion.  
-¡Eh!, que yo no eh sido...-Protesto el del mohicano.  
-No, que va, si eh sido yo...-Dijo Fuusuke sarcásticamente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.-Pero si es cabeza helada….  
Zuzuno miro asesinamente la mano de Ryuuji que se posaba apenas en el trasero de Elecktra.  
-¡Quitate entonces!-Grito en un susurro enfurecida la de ojos palidos, pegándole un codazo en las costillas al joven peliverde.  
-Lo siento...-Murmuro Midorikawa sonrojado.  
Un nuevo ruido en los arbustos interrumpió su disputa. Todos se giraron a mirar asustados el como una niña de tal vez seis o siete años, rubia de ojos grises con piel blanquecina y vestida con un camisón largo y de color blanco surgía de entre los arbustos.  
-Hola.-Saludo la niña, su rostro tenía grandes ojeras y sus manos estaban lastimadas.-Me llamo Cassandra Clare, me eh perdido.  
Todos juntos gritaron aterrorizados, asustando así a la niña.  
Nanenette cargo a Elecktra rápidamente y todos dieron vuelta y comenzaron a correr como locos. (Así como yo el día de la vacuna ¬¬)  
Terminaron justo en frente de una tienda de comestibles que tenia un gran cartel en frente, "CLAUSURADO". La pelirroja de ojos naranjas dejo lentamente a su hermana en el suelo.  
-Dios…Que…Susto...-Dijo Matthew entre jadeos.  
-Ya...-Dijo Elecktra, fresquita como una fresa, ella no había corrido.-No vuelvo a contar una historia de terror nunca más en mi vida.  
Soltaron una ligera risita.  
-¡Esperen!...-Dijo Rika, recapacitando.-Acabamos de dejar a esa niña sola en el bosque, ¡Cassandra solo nos estaba pidiendo ayuda!  
" .Ayuda"  
**Cerebro de los demas en ese momento:**_Recalculando, carga 20% completa, recalculando, carga 40% completa, recalculando, recalculando, carga 70% completa, recalculando, recalculando, recalculando, carga 100% completa, carga completada. ¡Peligro, peligro! PIIII PIIII PIIII..._  
-¡Oh, mierda!-Exclamaron todos los chicos volviéndose a correr hacia el bosque en busca de Cassandra.  
Las jóvenes por otro lado se giraron a mirar el restaurante que permanecía a oscuras.  
-Hay, que miedo...-Murmuro Matthew rápidamente.-Yo antes venia a cenar en este restaurante...  
-Sí, yo también...-Dijo Analla.  
-¿Que fue lo que le paso?-Pregunto Kasumi.  
-Dicen que en el día del cumpleaños de un niño, que se estaba festejando en el restaurante y era muy desordenado...-Relato Shion mirando al restaurante.-El cumpleaños era tan desordenado y movido que...uno de los niños, Jordan, se metió en la cocina para esconderse, estaban jugando a las escondidas...- Una sombra oscureció sus ojos misteriosamente.-En el congelador, ese fue el lugar que escogió...pero paso el tiempo y nadie iba a buscarlo en su escondite...  
Todas miraron el restaurante y sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.  
-Sí, tiempo después lo encontraron en el congelador...-Continuo la joven pelinegra.-Estaba muerto, falleció de hipotermia, (asdasdasdasd no me acuerdo como se escribía.), y cerraron el local...  
-¿Hipotermia?-Pregunto Sia.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que se convirtió en Hipopótamo?-Pregunto Gennix curiosa, todas, menos Gennix y Sia, se cayeron hacia atrás desmayadas al estilo anime.  
-Uff...pobre...-Dijo la peliblanca.  
Entonces los chicos llegaron junto a Cassandra.  
-¿Que les paso?-Pregunto Kazemaru a las dos niñas que miraban el restaurante imaginándose a un hipopótamo pequeño corriendo dentro.  
-Estábamos hablando sobre un niño que murió convertido en hipopótamo...-Dijo Sia.-Y simplemente se desmayaron.  
-¿Un niño que que?-Pregunto Hiroto divertido mirando a la peliblanca.  
-¡UN NIÑO QUE MURIO CONVERTIDO EN HIPOPOTAMO!-Grito Gennix.-¿Es que estáis sordos o qué?  
Los chicos se miraron divertido entre sí.  
-¿Y porque estabais hablando de un niño que murió convertido en hipopótamo?-Pregunto Endou confundido a ambas menores.  
-Es que Shion-sempai nos estaba hablando sobre un niño que murio de hipotermia en un congelador...-Dijo Sia como si fuera los más obvio del mundo. A los jóvenes les cayó una gota por la sien, entendiendo ahora todo.  
-Un niño que murió fallecido y además convertido en hipopótamo.-Completo Gennix.  
Los jóvenes ya tenían tres gotas enormes cayéndoles por la sien.  
-Dudo que Shion se refiera a que se convirtió en hipopótamo y además...-Comenzó a decir Hiroto, pero entonces vio las caras de confusión de ambas jóvenes.-¿Saben qué?, olvídenlo.  
Acaricio tiernamente el cabello de ambas niñas, lo cual provoco, como cualquiera esperaría, que Sia se desmayase.

-¿Ves lo que haces?-Pregunto Fudou molesto mientras cargaba a una desmayada Shion.  
Tobitaka por su lado cargo a Sonata, Midorikawa cargo con Analla, Shirou con Rika, Afuro con Yuri, porque no queria que Fubuki se le acercara, Zuzuno y Nagumo cargaro con Nanenette y Elecktra, Kazemaru cargo con Matthew, Endou con Kasumi, Hiroto con Sia, Kidou con Gennix y Gennix tuvo que a cargar a Basallik.  
Las llevaron a todas a la casa de Kidou, por ser la más grande y allí se quedaron a esperar a que despierten.

* * *

**Este capitulo me salio medio estúpido para mi gusto, pero ¿que puedo hacer?, si mis historias no tuvieran música, no serian mis historias...**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S_


	9. Chapter 8: ¡Fiesta! (Parte 1)

**_"La felicidad existe, haz locuras, arriésgate a besar a quien amas, ríete, se tu misma, abraza, vive…"_**

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho: ¡Fiesta en Casa de Kidou! (Parte 1/2)**

Poco a poco las jóvenes iban despertando de su desmayo. Estaban todas tiradas y despatarradas en el suelo de una bonita habitación que tenia las paredes y el piso blancos y acolchonados. Parecía un loquero… (Es mi fic, no me juzguen, si yo quiero que aparezca un unicornio volador escupe arcoíris, ¡APARECERÁ!)

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Kasumi mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejarse.

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo un hipopótamo con cabello blanco y la cara de Dawn, nada mas…-Hablo con voz ronca y cansada Shion.

La mayoría soltó una risita.

-¿Dónde chicha estamos?-Pregunto Rika parándose y mirando alrededor.

-No creeréis que…-Comenzó a decir Elecktra incorporándose con ayuda de Nanenette.

-¿Nos hallan secuestrado, dices?-Exclamo Matthew alterada.-¿Para qué nos querrían?

Un silencio… silencioso invadió la habitación.

-Este…-Dijo la voz de Analla quien se había ido hasta la puerta para intentar abrirla, sin éxito, claro.-Chicas, las puertas no abren…

Una sarta de maldiciones inundo el aire de la habitación.

-Eh, tranquilas…-Hablo la voz pacifica y suave de Elecktra.-No entréis en pánico.

Matthew, Sia, Shion y Yuri entraron en pánico.

-No, no, no, no…-Murmuraba Matthew echa una bolita en un rincón y meciéndose.-Vamos a MORIIIIIR…

-¡NO!, ¡NO VOY A MORIR VIRGEN!-Grito Shion espantada mientras abrazaba a un cojín del sofá.

-NO, NO, NO…-Yuri corría de un lado a otro de la habitación agarrándose la cabeza.-PRIMERO QUIERO CASARME, ¡Y TENER HIJOS!

-Quiero comer aunque sea por una última vez, ¡¿POR QUE MUNDO CRUEL?!-Exclamaba Sia mientras fingía que le disparaban en el pecho y caía muerta.

Rika sacudió la cabeza y miro alrededor.

-Vamos, chicas, calmaos…-Hablo la voz seria de Rika, aunque se le denotaba bastante que estaba un poco asustada.-Que no es para tanto…

Analla, Kasumi, Nanenette y Elecktra asintieron en forma de apoyo.

-Sí, aun podemos saltar por la ventana, ¿A que si?-Dijo Nanenette apuntando el balcón del ventanal que se encontraba detrás de ella. Miro a su alrededor.-¿Alguien ha visto a Dawn?

Esta pregunto logro hacer que Elecktra se altere y que comience a híper-ventilar ligeramente.

Kasumi poso su mano izquierda en el hombro de la peliazul.

-Tranquila, ella estará bien, no te alteres.

La ojipalida sonrío amablemente.

-Vale…

Rika dio varias palmadas en el aire llamando la atención de las demás.

-Bien, bien, bien, aremos esto, bajaremos por el balcón y nos pasaremos al balcón del cuarto de junto, saldremos por la puerta, buscaremos a Dawn y escaparemos.-Dicho esto, se subió al barandal del balcón y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente por el estrecho "camino" que llevaba al balcón de la siguiente habitación.-Eso, si no morimos antes.

En ese entonces Nanenette reparo en algo.

-¡Chicas, Yassukko no puede caminar por ese camino!-Suspiro frustrada.-Y no creo porque cargarla por ese caminito.

La joven peliazul se acerco a ella y poso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila yo puedo.-Dijo y se encamino a el balcón.

-Yassukko, no creo que sea buena idea.-Hablo desde el otro balcón la voz de Rika.

La ojipalida soltó un suspiro, subió al barandal del balcón y repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho Rika.

-Les estaría eternamente agradecida de que no me subestimen.-Hablo, bajando de un salto del barandal y sonriendo a Rika.-Soy una persona completamente normal como cualquiera de ustedes, solo que no puedo distinguir sus rostros...-Al pronunciar las palabras "normal como cualquiera de ustedes" Matthew, Sonata, Kasumi y sus cuatro hermanas bajaron la mirada algo incomodas.-O cualquier otra cosa.

Todas siguieron los pasos de sus dos amigas, saltaron el barandal del balcón y bueno, blah, blah, blah...

-Bien, ahora solo hay que abrir la puerta.-Hablo Basallik y rebusco en su cabello.-Creo que tenia un invisible por aquí.

Kasumi puso los ojos en blanco y abrió paso entre las jóvenes, quedando junto a Basallik.

-Oh, podríamos hacer esto...-Dijo y estiro el brazo para empujar la puerta, esta se abrió con un ligero chirrido.

Todas soltaron una ligera risita. Basallik, por otro lado, solo se limito a encogerse, sonrojarse y comenzar a pensar miles de formas de matar a la albina.

La habitación en la que entraron parecía la de un adolescente, tenia unas paredes de color azul cielo y el piso era blanco y lustroso, una cama matrimonial, una computadora sobre un escritorio y un estante lleno de libros.

-¿De quien sera esta habitación?-Pregunto Yuri mirando alrededor.

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que salir de aquí.-Susurro Rika encaminándose a la puerta, lamentablemente esta estaba cerrada. Se giro a mirar a las demás.-Oh, Oh.

Todas suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Fantástico!, ¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí?-Exclamo Analla molesta mientras se lanzaba a la cama matrimonial.-¡Wow!, esta cama es la mas cómoda del mundo.

Yuri y Shion se miraron entra si.

-Yo también quiero.-Exclamo la primera lanzándose a la cama junta a la peliverde.

-¡Igual!-Le siguió la pelinegra lanzándose también.-Siento que estoy recostada sobre una nube.

-Si, yo me quedaría a vivir aquí, solo necesito comida y ya esta.

-Pero no puedes.-Dijo Sonata levantando de la oreja a Analla y Shion.-¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!-Exclamaban ambas mientas se sacudían como lombrices para que la castaña las soltara.

Ella les soltó.

-Ahora a pensar, ¿Como salimos de aquí?-Dijo Sia colocando una de sus manos bajo sus labios y poniendo una exprecion así: ¬3¬

A las demás les bajo una gota por la sien mientras reían ligeramente por la actitud de la peliblanca.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Exclamo Basallik repentinamente.

-Lo del invisible no funcionara.-Le respondieron al instante las demás.

-Aguafiestas.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-¡Ya se!-Dijo Nanenette parándose caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Las demás la miraron curiosas. La pelirroja se giro y les sonrió de lado divertida, se fue sacia atrás y pateo fuertemente la puerta, tirándola así abajo.

Al siguiente intante todas salieron corriendo por la puerta para comenzar a buscar Gennix. Iban todas "armadas" y con armadas me refiero a que Yuri tenia una almohada en una mano, Elecktra una lampara, Kasumi, Basallik y Sia cargaban cada una un libro grande y gordo, Sonata iba junto a Nanenette y Analla, las tres en pose de super espías y finalmente Matthew, Rika y Shion cargaban con tres desodorantes de ambiente, uno cada una.

Caminaban todas por un largo pasillo abriendo puertas y revisando dentro y, si no abrían, Nanenette, Sonata y Analla se encargaban de abrirlas de una patada.

-¡No esta!, ¿Donde se habrá metido?-Exclamo frustrada la mayor de las Graimane comenzando a hiper-ventilar nuevamente.

-Tranquila, _Zuster_(1), pronto la encontraremos.-Hablo Sia posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la peliazul.

Elecktra le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Zuque?-Exclamo Matthew ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-Es que de pequeñas nuestros padres nos enviaron a diferentes partes del mundo...-Explico Basallik con su clásico acento ruso.-A mi me enviaron a Rusia, a Yassukko la enviaron a Italia, Emellia fue a Alemania, Celesttia a Holanda, Dawn fue a Argentina, Amaya a Irlanda, Jordyn a Francia y Mahue a Inglaterra, así que sabemos muchos diferentes idiomas ademas del japones.

Matthew se puso a dar saltitos alrededor de Basallik.

-Eso debe ser genial, saber tantos idiomas...-Exclamo la rubia sonriente.

A la castaña le cayo una gota por la sien.

-Si, supongo.

Decidieron bajar a buscarla... Abajo.

-Shhh... Hagan silencio.-Murmuro Nanenette que iba junto Sonata y Analla, las tres con su pose de super espías.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente y mirando alrededor, se alteraron al escuchar una risa que venia desde la cocina.

-Ya, si claro...-Escucharon las voz de Gennix, esta salia por la puerta de la cocina tranquilamente caminando.

-¡DAWN!-Gritaron todas lanzándose sobre ella y tirándola al suelo.

Ella soltó un chillido.

-Chica, ya se que soy muy hermosa pero: Me Gustan los Hombres-Exclamo la joven de pelo plateado mientras seguía siendo abrazada por las demás.-¡Salgan de arriba!

* * *

**(1): _Zuster_ quiere decir en holandés, o eso dice la Internet, hermana. También se puede decir Zus, ya que significan ambas palabras: lo mismo.**

**¡Que tengan buen día!**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S._


	10. Chapter 9: ¡Fiesta! (Parte 2)

**_"La vida es simultánea, trágica y cómica pero al mismo tiempo absurda y profundamente significativa."_**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve: ¡Fiesta en Casa de Kidou! (Parte 2/2)**

-¿Que hacen?-Pregunta Kidou mientras miraba como las jóvenes aplastaban a la menor, Gennix estaba comenzando a ponerse azul.-Esto, ya la mataron...

-No, no, estoy bien.-Responde Gennix mientras un fantasmita le salia por los labios.

Las chicas comenzaron a intentar incorporarse, lo cual fue un trabajo bastante difícil, ya que como estaban todas enredadas cuando una trataba de levantarse se enredaban mas aun. Kidou, por otro lado, las observaba divertido mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de comenzar a reír como desquiciado.

-¡Sonia quita tu pie de mi cara!-Exclamaba Nanenette molesta.

-¡Yuri, no muerdas mujer!-Medio gritaba Shion.

-¡Que yo no he sido!-Respondió la aludida.

-¡NO HAY MANERA!, ¿Quien me a picado el ojo?-Exclamo molesta Basallik

-Lo siento, he sido yo...-Respondió Matthew en un susurro.

-Aww...-Dijo Basallik para luego pellizcar su mejilla. (Aclaracion: La mejilla de Matthew, seria extraño si Basallik pellizcara su propia mejilla.)

-¿Quien puso su pie en mi trasero?-Pregunto Rika frunciendo el ceño.

-Yassuko, te agradecería que dejaras de tirar de mi cabello...-Dice Sia en un susurro.

-Yo no estoy tirando del cabello de nadie.-Responde la aludida.

-¡Ay!, mis orejitas.-Exclama Analla haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, Amaya.-Se disculpa Kasumi con su típica manera fría de hablar.

-¿Quien puso su trasero en mi pie, señoras?-Pregunta Gennix.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE SEÑORA, MUGGLE?!-Le grita Shion.

-¡PUES A TI, SANGRE SUCIA!-Le responde la menor.

-¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE!-Vuelve a gritar Shion.

-ZAFARRANCHO.-Gritan las demás todas juntas.

Y así fue como terminaron todas despatarradas y, como es obvio, mas enredadas aun.

-Kidou...-Comenzó a decir tímidamente Rika, quien tenia su brazo enroscado alrededor del cuello de Sonata, su pie en la cara de Gennix y el cabello en la boca de Matthew, quien se estaba atragantando con el.-¿Nos ayudas?

El chico se acerco y comenzó a tironear de la mano de Shion que era la que estaba sobresaliendo de entra la bola de cuerpos que habían formado las jóvenes.

-Eh... No creo que debas de hacer eso...-Comento Sonata mirando desconfiada como tironeaba de la mano de Shion.

El la miro, la joven tenia el brazo de Rika alrededor del cuello y la otra mano de Shion en su cara, Kidou volvió a tironear del brazo de Shion, se arrepintió al instante.

La gran enredadera de personas (?) se movió un poco mandándolo justo debajo de todas y, obviamente, aplastandolo.

-Ejem, te lo dije...-Comento Sonata burlona.-Bien solo queda una cosa por hacer...

-¡AUXILIO!-Gritaron todas juntas.

Varios pasos resonaron en la cocina y por la puerta parecieron los chicos del Inazuma mirando preocupados alrededor.

-Pero... ¡¿Que mierda les paso?!-Pregunto Fudou con una sonrisa burlona, el resto de los chicos hacían un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír como hienas.

-No, pos, nos pusimos a jugar Twister y terminamos todas enredadas, ¡¿Tu que crees que nos paso, idiota?!-Exclamo Nanenette enfadada, cuando se enfada se pone violenta.-¡AYUDEN A QUE SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Entre todos comenzaron a intentar desenredar a las jóvenes, sin éxito, claro, si pudieran arreglarlas a la primera no seria divertido. Y así fue como todos se unieron a la enredadera de cuerpos que eran las chicas.

-¡Oh, nuestros héroes!-Exclamo Yuri sarcásticamente.-¿Como fue que terminamos todas enredadas?

-Ah... creo que fue cuando abrazamos a Dawn y pos caímos mal y nos enredamos.-Explico Matthew mientras escupía algunos pelos de Sonata que se le habían metido en la boca.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pensando. Y pensar que todo había comenzado tan normal aquel día, las chicas salieron de la Damned Orman porque Sía estaba aburrida y los demás simplemente porque se aburrían, ¿Que cosa no?. Suzuno y Kidou, que eran los que estaban debajo de todos, luchaban porque el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-Oigan, ¿A esta hora no pasan la película de Harry Potter por Fox?-Pregunto Gennix mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

Las jóvenes soltaron una maldición y comenzaron a sacudirse como lombrices tratando de zafarse de la maza de personas que estaban echas.

Por suerte, lo consiguieron.

-¿Kidou, tienes televisor?-Pregunto Shion mirando al aludido que estaba siendo aplastado por Afuro, Endo y Hiroto.-Aish, no importa, lo encontraremos.

Y así comenzó la expedición para averiguar donde chicha había un televisor.

-¡LO ENCONTRE!-Se escucho por toda la casa el grito de Analla, quien había encendido el televisor y comenzado a cambiar los canales para ver Harry Potter.-Apuraos, ya a comenzado.

Y se sentaron todas juntas a mirar Harry Potter.

¿Los chicos?, ellos estaban en la sala junto a la escalera aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, ya que dentro de la enredadera era bastante difícil respirar. Pero, tiempo después se unieron a las chicas a ver la película.

...

-¡NO, HARRY, NO VAYAS A ESE LUGAR... "COMO SE LLAME", IDIOTA, ES UNA TRAMPA!-Gritaba Shion al televisor, siempre tan normal ella.

-¡DIOS!, que alguien le lance un Nokia...-Exclamaba Yuri agarrándose de a cabeza.

-¡NO!, Shion-sempai ya te dijo que no vayas, Potter.-Le decía Sía al televisor mientras lanzaba palomitas a la pantalla.

-Chicas, chicas, ¿Porque tan agresivas?-Comentaba Midorikawa, mirándolas mientras reía nervioso.

Los jóvenes miraban con tres gotas cayéndoles por la sien a las chicas que le gritaban indignadas al televisor. Las jóvenes pusieron una pose dramática y miraron al pistachito.

-¡OH!, pobre Mido, el no entiende nada...-Decía Kasumi mientras fingía llorar.

-¡Que los patronus iluminen tu camino, Mido-kun, que los patronus iluminen tu camino a una mejor vida en Hogwarts!-Exclamo dramáticamente Elecktra poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, mientras negaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Con un golpe entenderá...-Dijo Nanenette mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Emellia!, no seas tan agresiva, mejor di con una palmadita... en la cara... con una silla, entenderá...-Comento Matthew en tono burlón.

Estaban por lanzarse sobre el pequeño, quien se había encogido junto a Hiroto, para aporrearlo...

_"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word..."_

Se escucho la canción "The Call" de Regina Specktor. Elecktra saco de su frondoso cabello un pequeño teléfono negro.

-Enseguida vuelvo...-Dijo para luego salir a la sala.

Las jóvenes consiguieron tranquilizarse y continuar mirando la película tranquilamente.

-¡AY!, Harry ya no aprendes mas...-Decía Kasumi mirando la como se enfrentaban los magos contra los mortifagos.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que...

-_¡¿COME?!, Non poteva essere sfuggito, ¡Era nella zona di massima sicurezza!_-Se escucho la voz de Elecktra, se notaba alterada y furiosa. Se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral esperando que continuara hablando.-_¡Non mi importa se eri stanco!, Il tuo dovere era stare lì TAKE CARE, ¡Cura che non fa male a nessuno!_-Cada vez sonaba mas enojada, aunque no entendían de que estaba hablando.-¡_Sulla mia strada!, Uklania Sotta lamento sono fuggiti dalla sua_ cella...**  
**

Las compañeras de la Damned Orman de Elecktra se alteraron al oír "Uklania Sotta", ¿Seria que acaso ella..?

-Chicas, hay que irnos, a habido unas complicaciones en casa...-Dijo Elecktra irrumpiendo en la habitación. Se giro a el resto de los jovenes y les sonrio tranquilizadora, aunque hasta Endo se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada.-Se los suplico chicos, ¡No salgáis de la casa de Kidou!

-¿Que?-Preguntaron confundidos.

-¿Que esta sucediendo, Elecktra?-Pregunto Shion mirandola asustada por la indicacion de la ojipalida.

Elecktra sonrio apenada.

-Me gustaría poder contártelo, sempai, pero seria demasiado peligroso...-Dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta junto a las demás.

Kasumi se giro anmtes de salir y les miro apenada.

-Tapad todas las ventanas, no dejéis entrar a nadie, por mas que os lo supliquen.-Dijo para luego salir con las demas.

...

-¿A escapado de verdad?-Pregunto Sonata agitada mientras se esforzaba en correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la academia.-¿Como lo a hecho?

-Naitten me a dicho que mordisqueo las rejillas hasta romperlas.-Dijo Elecktra desde los brazos de Nanenette, mientras esta le cargaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de las jóvenes. Un solo pensamiento paso por su cabeza en aquel momento.

_"Esto no puede ser bueno..."_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Jajaja, los dejo con la intriga, porque hoy me siento malota... ****No, que va, es broma, es que ahora tengo que ponerme a pensar en la continuación, jeje...**

**En fin, ¿Que les a parecido?¿Les a gustado?¿Rosas, tomatasos o amenazas de muerte?**

**Bueno, he estado pensando en otro fic...**

**La idea es que son cuatro chicas, o tal vez cinco, que son las escritoras de fanfic y que en su escuela encuentran un portal que va a Inazuma y se convierten en sus propios Oc. La historia contaría de como estas cuatro chicas, o tal vez cinco, escritoras van pasando de historia en historia, una de cada escritora, vendría a ser que por un portal pasan de historia a historia y van viviendo aventuras así...**

**Bueno, como dije es solo una idea y ni siquiera se como se llamaría el fic, pero quería saber si a ustedes les gustaría la idea de un fic así, asi que porfavor dejen un review y diganme que les parece...  
**

**Eso es todo, hasta otras, ¡Vedremo, bello!**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S_


	11. Chapter 10: El Terror de Los Aterrados

_**"Siempre hay una salida para los que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para buscarla."**_

* * *

**Capitulo Diez: El Terror de Los Que Están Aterrados, ¡SE ESCAPO LA LOCA!**

La noche caía sobre Inazuma Town, el estrellado cielo dejaba ver, al menos, un poco en la penumbra de el, ya bastante conocido, "Bosque Sin Nombre" y mas de una sombra se entreveía correr entre los arboles, corrían con tal rapidez que solo una vista demasiado bien entrenada podría verlas. Las sombras corrían en dirección a un lugar ya bastante famoso y temido por todos en Inazuma Town, así es, se dirigían a la Academia Damned Orman: Instituto Especial de Los Seres de la Noche.

En aquella, ya antes nombrada, academia había ocurrido algo terrible, para todos, tanto para humanos, como para monstruos.

¡Se había escapado la bestia!

El ser mas peligroso que vivía en la academia había escapado, ¿Porque es tan peligroso os preguntareis?, bueno eso lo entenderéis mas adelante, ahora, yo no puedo deciros... Puede que sea demasiado peligroso que hablemos de ella en estos momentos...

...

A la ya conocida sala de los tronos entraron corriendo unas ocho jóvenes, ya conocidas también, irrumpieron con expresiones de preocupación. La sala estaba llena de diferentes criaturas, desde pequeños duendes, que corrían por como locos por entre las piernas de los mas altos, hasta gárgolas y hadas, quienes surcaban el aire de la habitación, volando en círculos.

-¡Lady Elecktra!-Exclamaron varias voces asustadas en la habitación. ¿Como no asustarse?, la joven Elecktra Graimane tenia una mueca en el rostro que daba a notar que destriparía al primero que se le cruzara por el camino.

-¡CHACE!-Grito la ojipalida con un temblor en su mejilla derecha y los puños fuertemente apretados.-¡VEN AQUÍ, NIÑO IDIOTA!

Un joven alto, de piel morena, ojos verdosos y de cabellos cubiertos por una gorra rojo vino se acerco tembloroso a la chica peliazulada que comenzó al instante a despotricar contra el insultos en italiano.

Finalmente la chica suspiro y se puso firme.

-¡Venga!, ¿Porque seguís todos aquí?-Pregunto notablemente mas calmada. Se dio media vuelta, cogió de una estantería un cinturón con diferentes inyecciones de calmante y se la abrocho a la cadera.-Quiero que elfos, Vampiros, Licantropos, Gárgolas, Fenix's de fuego y de hielo, Hijos de Luna, Sirenas de Tierra y también las hadas mayores deberán venir, ¡HAY QUE ATRAPAR A SOTTA!

Hubo unos cuantos vítores y todos juntos partieron fuera del castillo donde se reunieron, para comenzar a organizarse.

-¿Como nos dividimos?-Pregunto una joven llamada Kaory, era otra de las jugadoras del Fortillence, una joven de cabellos morado oscuro, cortados hasta los hombros, con recto flequillo de medio lado de color negro, sus ojos de un bonito azul marino miraban a todos con un destello de felicidad y alegría y su piel era blanca como la nieve, suave y perfecta, de aspecto frágil. Era una chica de contextura delgada con bonitas proporciones y curvas, su altura era bastante alta.

-Bien, Arlett y Sía se irán junto a los Fenix's de fuego y de hielo, la buscareis por los cielos del sur de la ciudad...-Dijo Elecktra, a lo que los nombrados se limitaron a asentir y comenzar su metamorfosis.-Nanenette y Basallik iréis a buscarla por los sectores mas oscuros de la ciudad junto a los Hijos de Luna.-Continuo y los nombrados asintieron y comenzaron a perderse entre las sombras, mientras se alejaban en busca de la fugitiva.-Continuo, Annike y Gennix, iréis junto a las Hadas y Gárgolas, también buscareis por los cielos, iréis por el norte...-Los nombrados asintieron y comenzaron también su metamorfosis, para luego emprender vuelo y partir.-Bien, Sonata, Analla, Kaory, Kasumi y yo iremos con ustedes, los Licantropos, Vampiros, Elfos y Sirenas de Tierra, ¡Andando!

Y así comenzaron su búsqueda...

...

**Mientras tanto en casa de Kidou...**

Los jóvenes seguían algo aturdidos por las palabras de Kasumi, quien hace solo minutos había salido por la puerta de entrada.

En realidad, no todos los jóvenes estaban asustados, había una de ellos que hace muchos años había vivido algo parecido cuando había ido a visitar a una vieja amiga, Matthew permanecía en totalidad relajada, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Estaban mirando las noticias de la noche y estaban pasando el informe de que, de uno de los lugares de máxima seguridad, se había escapado una prisionera, Uklania Sotta, la describían como una joven de cabello castaño y ojos lavanda, media 1.39 y era de piel blanca. Recomendaban a los tele-videntes no salir fuera de sus casa, ¡Por nada del mundo!

Aunque ninguno le prestaba realmente atencion a el televisor.

-¿Que...-Comenzó a preguntar confundido Endou.-¿Que es lo que acababa de decir, Kasumi?

Los demás se giraron a mirarle con la misma mueca de confucionismo en sus rostros.

-Es muy simple...-Comento Matthew mientras permanecía en su posición relajada.-Ella a dicho que tapemos las ventanas, trabemos las puertas y no dejemos entrar a nadie.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, con los ceños fruncidos y una mueca de confusión aun mas grande que la anterior.

-¿Y tu que sugieres que hagamos, Matthew?-Pregunto Yuri volviendo la mirada a la rubia.

La aludida separo los parpados y miro a todos con la misma tranquilidad, se limito a encogerse de hombros y decir con voz suave y un pequeño escalofrió:

-Pues, se un poco de italiano, una amiga cuando era pequeña me enseño, pero ese no es el punto...-Desvió la mirada al suelo con cierta nostalgia.-El punto es que entendí mas o menos lo que Yassuko dijo y...

Hizo un pequeña pausa para pararse y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

-Y yo sugiero que hagamos caso a las indicaciones de Kii y cerremos todas las puertas...-Dijo trancando con seguro la puerta de entrada.-Tapemos todas las ventanas...-Se dirigió a una pequeña ventana que estaba en el living y la cerro con traba también.-Y que no dejemos entrar a nadie.

Los demás se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, mas confundidos, si es posible, aun.

-Pero... ¿Que fue lo que dijo Yassuko?-Pregunto Rika a Matthew, mantenía su semblante serio, pero eso no cambiaba que su voz tenia una pequeña nota de preocupación.

La aludida se limito a poner un gesto de preocupación y bajar la mirada.

...

**Por otro lado en el centro de Inazuma Town...**

_"Correr, debes correr, si paras te encontraran y atraparan..."_

Una joven de estatura pequeña, mas o menos de la altura de Gennix, era de contextura delgada y curvilínea, que se daba a notar gracias al fino vestido blanco que traía encima. Tenia un bello cabello castaño y liso, le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros y tenia un flequillo completo que caía ligeramente sobre sus orbes lavandas brillantes, sus ojos brillaban con una pizca de locura y terror, su piel era color vainilla y tenia esa perfección que solo se ve en las actrices de cine.

Aunque no era eso lo que llamaba la antencion en esta joven, sino el hecho de que dos orejas de gato de color castaño sobresalían sobre su cabeza y una bonita cola, también castaña, ondeaba detrás de ella.

_"No puedes permitir que te atrapen, si te atrapan te volverán a encerrar, ¿Quieres tu volver a estar encerrada y aislada?"_

Una fría voz repetía en su cabeza, era la voz mas terrorífica que hubiera oído jamas.

-No, no quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar, no quiero, no quiero...-Murmuraba la joven medio-felina mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si intentase olvidar a esa estúpida voz que la torturaba dentro de su cabeza.-No quiero... No quiero... N-no... ¡No voy a volver a la soledad!

...

**En los alrededores de la casa de Kidou...**

Los pálidos y escalofriantes cuerpos de los Hijos de Luna se movían entra las sombras de los alrededores de la gran mansión. Nanenette y Basallik se se acercaron a la puerta y la tocaron ligeramente. Pasos retumbaron en el suelo del otro lado de la puerta y la suave voz de Matthew se es cucho del otro lado.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto con cierto temblor en la voz.

Unos ruidos por parte de los Hijos de Luna a las espaldas de ambas hermanas hicieron que se les crisparan los pelos.

-Shhh...-Les espeto Nanenette enojada.-Somos Nanenette y Basallik, solo veníamos a saber si todo estaba en orden.

Se escucho un golpe y un quejido del otro lado de la puerta. Basallik y Nanenette se miraron confundidas.

-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunto Basallik volviendo la mirada a la puerta.

Se escucho otro golpe y otro quejido, seguido de golpes de martilleo.

-¿C-Como se que eres Nanenette?-Pregunto Yuri del otro lado de la puerta mientras se aferraba temblorosamente al brazo se Fubuki, quien la miraba sonrojado.

Ambas hermanas se limitaron a rodar los ojos y decir.

-Yuri, no seas tonta, ¿Están todos bien?-Repitió Basallik, apoyándose en la puerta con un brazo.

Se escucho otro golpe, quejido y martilleo.

-Si, estamos bien, ¿Ustedes están bien?-Se escucho de nuevo la voz de Matthew.

Golpe. Quejido. Martilleo.

Ambas hermanas se miraron de nuevo, con ambas cejas arqueadas y una expresión confundida en sus rostros.

-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunto Basallik poniéndose derecha nuevamente.

-¿Que es ese ruido?-Agrego Nanenette cruzándose de brazos.

Golpe, quejido, maldición y el sonido de martilleo.

-Es que...-Comenzó a decir Shion, pero se detuvo dando un gritito y seguido se escucharon sus pasos alejándose de la puerta en dirección a ve tu a saber donde.

La voz de Fudou hizo oír, entre enfada y adolorida, mientras este despotricaba maldiciones al viento. Al estar todo en silencio, salvo por el constante martilleo, ambas hermanas pudieron escuchar claramente como Shion trataba de tranquilizar a castaño de orbes verdes.

-Es que estamos tableando y trabando ventanas y puertas, como dijo Kii-chan.-Explico Rika viendo como Kidou y Goenji levantaban una tabla-golpeando de lleno en el rostro a Kazemaru en el proceso-la colocaban contra la ventana y Nagumo comenzaba a martillearle... Con un martillo (^^U). Rika paso su vista por la sala y fue a parar en la parte donde estabn todos los "heridos", Midorikawa, Fudou-quien era cuidado por Shion.-, Afuro y Kazemaru, entre otros.-Y... Hay algunos... Heridos...

Los Hijos de Luna comenzaban a impacientarse, su misión era ir en busca de una loca suelta, ¡NO VENIR A VER SI UNOS SIMPLES MUNDANOS SE "ENCONTRABAN BIEN"!

-¿Pero estáis bien, verdad?-Volvió a preguntar Basallik mientras tamborileaba el pie contra el suelo.

Matthew, Yuri, Rika y Shion-quien había vuelto a la puerta luego de ventar la cabeza de Fudou.-intercambiaron miradas.

-Si, pero...-Hablo Yuri, dubitativa.-¿Porque... Hay que trabar las ventanas?¿Que esta pasando?... ¿Basallik?... ¿Nanenette?

Las aludidas se habían quedado mirándose, nerviosas, se debatían a miradas entre si contarles o no. La discusión no sirvió de nada, ambas ya sabían, de antemano, que no podían decir absolutamente nada.

La ojinaranja negó con la mirada gacha, mientras su hermana asentía, estando de acuerdo.

-Este... Tenemos que irnos... No salgan de dentro de la mansión... Hasta que sea seguro.-Fue la única respuesta que las jóvenes recibieron por parte de Basallik.

Las jovenes se debatian con una gran mezcla de cosas en sus mentes. Estaban preocupadas, preocupadas por no saber que era lo que hacia que corrieran tanto peligro. También estaban confundidas, sus amigas no les habían querido decir que sucedía... O tal vez no podían. Y por ultimo, sentían una mezcla horrible entre miedo y nerviosismo, ¿Tan peligroso era lo que sucedía?¿Que pasaría con ellos?

Por otra parte.

Nanenette, Basallik y Los hijos de Luna se fueron, desapareciendo entre la penumbra de la noche, como mezclándose con las sombras.

* * *

**Hola, muggles, ¿Como habéis estado?, yo muy bien... Bueno, otro capitulo mas, que a decir verdad me a costado demasiaaaaaaadooo terminar ¬¬**

**En fin.**

**¡Que tengan un buen día!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S_


End file.
